Game No One Wants to Play Anymore
by icybluegoddessfarie
Summary: Two months after the journey to the past, a new 'adventure' comes to them, but it is something that no one is ready for... What happened here? What secret is Yugi hiding? More importantly, how do they face this challenge? YugixYami SxJ BxR MxM TxT
1. Chapter 1: The End?

Chapter One: 2006

The gang; Yugi, Tristan, Joey, Tea, Ryou, Malik, and the three darks, had all been having a blast at a pizza buffet arcade somewhere in the middle of the town a few miles from Domino, called Kyoto. It was a rather beautiful day, the clouds were white and the temperature was a warm cool with soft breezes floating through the air. The perfect day for the perfect friends to spend together.

**Yami's POV:**

It's very peaceful. When was the last time that we could all be together like this? It's been almost four months since Bakura, Marik, and I have been 'solid', and I swear I've never been so happy. In this or my past life. Even in a place like Khemet—Egypt, as Pharaoh of the land of the Nile, I could not remember feeling this way. And I remember everything—up until I locked myself within my puzzle.

I was thrown out of my thoughts when I heard Mokuba call out to us, looking as enthusiastic as ever. Ever since summer vacation started we have been seeing more and more of him. It seems his brother had been working on a new project as of late, and the look on Mokuba's face told me that he was probably finished with it…

"Seto is finally done guys! He wants you all to come and see it, come on!" Everyone readily agreed, though I noticed Jou was a little apprehensive. I could understand that. Last time that Kaiba had built a new game, we had all ended up trapped in it by some disgruntled employees of his. We told him that he needed to learn to be nicer… But that image made me shake my head. A nice Kaiba? That would be slightly unnerving…

We were at least a mile from Kaiba Corp., so we decided to walk there. That and Mokuba, in his haste, had foregone the usual limo.

We reached the side walk out side when it happened.

Everything, for a moment, seemed to freeze. There was a pulse that reverberated from the distance, causing everyone in view to pause in an unnatural synergy and take a collective breath as one. The screams that followed were just as unnatural, gathering in the air around us like a rising horrific symphony that sounded all inhuman. We all watched in nauseating revulsion as the people surrounding us had their skins peeled from their bodies, followed by their muscles and flesh and finally their very souls ripped from their bones which crumbled to ash upon separation.

_Yami,_ I heard Yugi's voice in my head; _This is so terrible…What is happening?!_ His emotions that flooded through our link overwhelmed my shock and triggered my response to the growing danger.

_Don't worry, Yugi, I don't understand what is going on here, but I will protect you._ I made my reply as confident and comforting as I could manage as I looked to the other two Shadow magic wielders in our group. We did not need the mind link that we shared with our others to know what we were thinking at the moment. Our actions were synchronized; connecting our hands and concentrating as one bonded force, knowing what needed to be done. We would transport ourselves into the future, not far, but enough to escape whatever disaster was occurring here.

I lost myself for a moment in the vortex of our combined dark magic, feeling the rush of power as it came and left me. I could only pray that we had saved our friends from the doom that had so suddenly encased our world.

Review please…Oh, and the entire story is almost complete, but I will only post one chappie every four or five days or so. Tell me what you think!

My other story, Maniac Rock, is almost done too. The plot bunny was just better for this one to work with at the moment…*sigh* Oh well.

LOVE YOU ALL!!!


	2. Chapter 2: Three Years

Alright, I'm updating early because the first chapter is considerably shorter than all the rest of them, sorry.

Oh, and thank you soooo much, my single reviewer and two story alerters!

That review made me laugh pretty hard, xKatsuyanx. Thanks again and enjoy! I dedicate this one to you!

Send me a memorable review and I will dedicate future chappies to you guys.

Chapter One: Three years

There was yet another storm over Domino, but once again it held no power over the outpost at Kaiba mansion, which now acted as a base and a home to them both. It had for three years, ever since that nearly inexplicable event that erased (as there was simply nothing left of them when they all had disintegrated) every human in the world, all except for two: Yugi Motou and Seto Kaiba.

XXX Yugi's POV XXX

The holographic screen activated on my wall shows signs of a storm brewing over Domino again. It wasn't something to worry about while inside the Kaiba Mansion; the building was completely secure. The home had been converted into a type of military base within the first few months that Seto and I had decided to live together, right after Armageddon. Was that event three years previous dramatic enough to be dubbed so? There's no doubt in my mind.

For one thing, over six billion people died in less than five minutes. If that's not worth the biblical title, I'm clueless as to what is.

I guess you're wondering how I can talk so calmly about this now. It has only been three years since that event left Seto and me the only humans alive on this earth. Oh? You're surprised that I call him by his first name. Well, you try living exclusively with one person and not get to know them intimately. And yes, I mean intimately in that sense as well. Get your jaws off the ground! This is Yugi Motou, the once innocent fifteen year old, 'deflowered' (uhg, what a weird term) and damn proud of it. Of course, I didn't imagine or exactly wish for my first time to be with him, but he really isn't as bad as he once pretended to be. Believe it or not, he actually believes in magic now. Some of his old memories returned, and with all that has happened…even Einstein would have to forego scientific explanations or head trauma.

Anyway, back to the coming storm. It's about time for me to head out. You see, I'm like the field agent in this operation. Seto's the techno genius, flight coordinator, and all that other base communication junk. He leads from the ground; I go and get the stuff done. Simple really. Well, it is now. It wasn't so much so in the beginning, when I had absolutely no fucking clue what I was doing. AH! Don't bug your eyes out at me! I'm eighteen; I can cuss when I want to.

I've got all my gear together, and now I'm headed off to the docking station. It's built underground behind the mansion. I learned how to fly all of the planes down here, including Seto's Blue Eyes jet. But my favorite to fly is the one I'm taking out now, called the Silver Millennium. It's all black, save for the name pained on both wings. It looks very similar to one of those air force jets you see in the movies, just personalized.

Once inside, I sit in the captain's seat and buckle up. There isn't much need for any preparation, considering the fact that I'd never let this baby be in any condition except tip-top shape. The small screen on my right activates and I see Seto's head and shoulders in its square shape. I smiled slightly at his mussed appearance; he had obviously just tumbled out of bed from a much needed nap. "So, what's the story this time, _mon capiton_?" I said, trying to get straight to the point so he could rest once more. I could tell that he'd been up late again playing with a new invention that popped into his mind.

"This storm is bigger than usual; the area it encompasses stretches at least three miles. I'm counting about twenty non-friendlies at this time." Seto was all business.

"I'll make sure to have my radar on at all times, as usual," I said as I powered the ship on. "I'll scan the area and try to see what's attracting so many to our humble little town," I added mockingly. I saw Seto smile slightly.

"All systems are go, Dark Magi ready for liftoff," I went through all the necessary procedures. "See you when I get back," I told him, not giving a time frame. The area was too big at this time to give an estimate. I'd go to the epicenter of the brewing storm and let him know from there.

"Itireshi, Blue Eyes on base control," He said, and the screen flickered off; I knew he understood my plan; there was no need to confirm it verbally. I waited for the roof to open before I hovered the plane and took off into the sky towards my destination.

It wasn't long before I found an ideal landing space behind a store warehouse that was about five blocks from the epicenter of the storm's source. Oddly enough, it was very near my grandpa's game shop, and this made me highly uneasy. I tried my best to preserve certain places in Domino and other cities around the world, usually having to resort to placing protection circles around them. The magic that warded off the monsters was not highly powerful, so they were not drawn to it as they were other energy sources.

Another strange thing about the monsters that invaded our world was that they were attracted to energy. Once they found the source, be it life, electrical, or magical energy, they would absorb it, but only if it was strong enough to attract them. That was probably the only reason why the earth had any forests or creatures left on its surface. Most of the time, this is the reasons the storms happen: they have found a new energy source or some object they deem useful to Epsilon.

Who is Epsilon? He -- or at least we think it's a he – is the one who controls the duel monsters using the magic of the Shadow Realm. How is that possible? Don't duel monsters live in the Shadow Realm? You might wonder. Well, in short, no. That is what I thought at first as well, but the monsters dwell in their own dimension – the Shadow Realm is merely a place that they can be used to battle in. But, until three years ago, the monsters and the Shadows were separate.

This is what happened: three years ago the rifts between four realms were ripped open. The barriers between the human, monster, Shadow, and spirit worlds had dissipated because of the magic that Epsilon wielded. Seto and I have poured over many volumes of the supernatural and lore to find how this one entity could have obtained such magic and have decided on one possibility: because of the give and take nature of magic, much like life, Epsilon would have to have given up his soul in order to have been afforded such power. Not by a natural death, either. Similar to a contract with the Devil, you have to give up your own life by suicide or someone else's murder of you. Sounds fun, ne?

Distracted by my thoughts, I almost missed the noises and growls coming from behind the building I was walking by. I saw an Armaill and Masaki the Legendary Swordsman followed by a Disk Magician rushing past the alley where I was standing towards the Kame Game Shop. I silently ran around the other side of the building, hoping to surprise them and make it a quick kill, but I was frozen to that spot after seeing a sight I thought I would never see again…

XXX Yami's POV XXX

The vortex that had served its purpose of taking us across the short span of time now disappeared. We had ended up back at the game shop, just as we had planned. But something was wrong, very, very, _wrong_.

Everything was in ruins.

The shop next to us seemed to be the only thing intact. The buildings surrounding us all were torn to pieces, the foundations barely recognizable among the rubble. There were cement chunks in random places on the street, steel rusted beams fallen everywhere, and no signs of any living things anywhere.

"What in the hell…?" Joey trailed off.

"Yeah, what happened here?" Tristan agreed.

"Where the fuck did we go wrong? We're obviously still in Domino…" Marik looked to the game shop beside us.

"I just want to know what happened to all those people before we left…I mean…they can't be…" Tea shivered. I couldn't blame her. I could barely stomach what I had seen only moments before.

"Dead? Sorry Tea, but I think they were more then just dead," Bakura commented emotionlessly. I knew that the event and what was transpiring now had more of an effect on him then he let on, but Bakura was never one to show when he was disturbed. And this had to be the most unsettling situation he had ever been in. I know it was for me.

"It doesn't look or sound like there's any one left," Ryou said in his soft and scared voice.

I noticed something even more unsettling. "Yugi?" I called out. I started to panic. I could not feel his presence anywhere near. "YUGI!" I cried.

Everyone else looked around as well, all confused and worried. "Shit," Bakura said under his breath, "How did we fuck this up? Between the three of us, everything should have worked,"

"Well obviously it didn't," I said vehemently.

"Uh, guys?" Tristan interjected, "I am I seeing what I think I'm seeing?"

We all looked to where Tristan was pointing, and I wondered what the hell else could have gone wrong at this moment. There, slithering toward us with determination, was Armaill. And behind him was the Masaki the Legendary Swordsman, followed by what was most likely a Disk Magician. Needless to say, by this point, none of us had recovered enough magic to defend against anything yet. Another monster had appeared, this one a Sangan, and it was hopping straight for Tea…

XXX Author's POV XXX

Before Tea could even react to the monster closing in on her, a figure dressed in black leapt from behind one of the only remaining intact walls and attacked with a long samurai sword. When the dark figure sliced the beast in half, the pieces fell to ash and dissipated. Everyone was too shocked by the sudden intruder to move, but the figure, whose face was covered by wrap-around sunglasses and a black bandana, turned to them and shouted, "DUCK!"

They all complied instantly, years of adventure teaching them to ask questions later. The mysterious male then pulled a silver handgun from his thigh holster and fired at the Koumori Dragon that had been flying at their backs. After four shots, the dragon fell to the same fate as the Sangan.

"BEHIND YOU!" Marik warned the stranger as the Armaill came too close to his back. The man in black defended himself with the blade he still had in his hand and shot the monster twice in the head. The Legendary Swordsman befell the same fate but the Disk Magician shot at the stranger before he could get another hit in. The stranger dodged the projectiles with graceful flips and leaps before closing in on the creature and driving the sword into its stomach and then decapitating it.

There was a cry from the group's right and they saw Malik being attacked by a Feral Imp. The stranger shot at the monster but missed by centimeters as it suddenly took flight.

"You want to play hard to get, I see," The stranger muttered under his breath, highly agitated by the attack on the group of teens. He shoved the gun back into its holster and held his hand straight above his head.

"_Valgustus!_" The man shouted, and a streak of lightening came from the sky and landed in his palm, forming a sporadic ball. "_Korgahi!_" With this second incomprehensible command, the electric ball was thrown from his hand and hit the Feral Imp dead on. The Imp was no more as soon as the shot connected, not even turning to ash before disappearing.

The stranger in black scanned the area for any more of the monsters and looked to the group when he found none. They stared back. This man was wearing black leather pants, slightly loose, tucked into knee high, steel-toed, leather boots that had five silver buckles on the side, with a black tee shirt under a leather jacket, half zipped to his mid chest. His hands were partially covered by black fingerless gloves with sliver knuckle guards. The dark gray plastic shielded his eyes from view under the sunglasses, the same with his hair under the bandana.

"We need to get moving. Follow me, and I'll take you somewhere safe," The stranger finally spoke.

"The hell we do! What the fuck just went on here? Why are Duel Monsters coming into the human world all of a sudden?" Bakura growled.

"I will explain everything soon. But we are in danger of meeting more of those monsters if we don't move _now._" The man tried to goad them into moving.

"I'm not going anywhere until I know that our friend is safe," Yami declared, glaring at the stranger for suggesting otherwise.

"No. You are going to follow me back to the base where you can be safe. There is no point searching for your friend while a storm is going on. It would be the wiser and safer course for everyone." The man was not fazed by Yami's stern gaze.

"But…Yugi…" Joey said brokenly.

"We will find him, soon, I promise. But we need to move now. What good will you be to your friend if you are all dead?" The stranger asked, looking around the area for any signs of more danger.

"He's right," Tristan grudgingly agreed as they looked at each other. Malik nodded and they all began to follow the man to wherever he would lead them. They soon arrived back at a black ship that dropped a ramp down from its hold. The stranger paid no mind to their staring as he walked up into the ship and sat down in front of the control panel. The group came in soon after and found that there were enough seats for them all.

"Buckle up," The stranger commanded. The group wasn't about to argue with him on that safety detail. There was a high-pitched whine as the ship's engine powered up and the plane began to hover seconds later. Everyone was a little on edge at this point. The man in black put on a headset with a microphone and switched it on. He grasped the two joysticks in front of him and spoke into the mic.

"Blue Eyes, Blue Eyes, this is Dark Magi, do you copy?" There was a pause. "Blue Eyes, this is Dark Magi, are you with me?" Everyone watched as the stranger's eyebrow twitched.

"Blue Eyes, if you don't answer me, I'm gonna shove that control panel up your ass when I get back," The man growled, and some of the others in back chuckled.

"_Language, language, Dark Magi,_" They could hear another voice through the headphones. "_I'm at my station. What do you need me to copy?_" The amused tone was difficult to miss.

"I'm coming in earlier than expected. I've got some… new arrivals," The man glanced back at the others in the plane.

"_Alright, copy that. Do they need anything?_" the male voice asked.

"I think they should be fine, just be in the hanger when I get back. ETA is about four minutes."

"_Copy and copy. See you soon, Blue Eyes out._"

"Dark Magi, out." There was some static over the line as the connection broke.

"Hey guys! Look, it's my house!" Mokuba pointed out one of the side windows to the view below. The rest looked and saw that the Kaiba mansion was still standing, strong as ever. The buildings around it had met the same fate as most of the city, though. The group watched as the ground behind the house split in two to reveal the underground hanger beneath and the plane start to descend into the hole.

"Wait, if the house is still here, then that means…My brother might still be alive!" Mokuba shouted ecstatically, unlocking his restraints as soon as the plane stilled and the engine turned off. Everyone else did the same and they all crowed down the ramp as it opened. They were pleasantly surprised as Seto was the one who stood there waiting for them.

"BIG BROTHER!!!" Mokuba literally jumped into his brother's shocked arms.

"Mokuba… Thank the Gods… You're alive…" Seto was barely breathing, he was so happy.

"Seto, I was so scared. The people just started disappearing around us, and I couldn't think of anything to do…" Mokuba shook with repressed fear and held his brother tight.

"It's alright now. You can stay here where it's safe." Seto said.

"Well that's one less person we have to worry about. I'm glad that you're alive Kaiba, but did anyone else survive?" Joey asked, looking agitated but somewhat relieved.

Seto looked down, his eyes the epitome of sadness. "No…"

And in that simple answer, everyone's hopes were shattered. "That means…no…Yugi is gone?" Yami was beyond comprehension.

"Yugi?" Seto looked up suddenly, a very confused expression on his face. "What are you talking about…?" He turned towards the stranger that was still behind them. Seto took in his disguised appearance for a moment before saying:

"Yugi, you're a real heartless bastard sometimes, you know that?" Seto looked downright flabbergasted. The stranger managed to look sheepish.

"I know," He said, pulling off his sunglasses and bandana. The amethyst eyes were slightly hidden by his blond bangs. "But I was seriously thinking that this was all just a dream,"

The group stood and looked upon their friend in shook. Yugi had just kicked ass and saved their hides from the big scary duel monsters, using a gun and _magic_, no less? There was something seriously wrong with this picture.

And Yami couldn't have cared less.

As soon as his mind had registered who it was in front of him, he was on auto pilot. He walked up to his shorter look a like and pulled him into his arms. "Don't ever scare me like that again," He whispered into Yugi's ear, holding onto him like a life line.

"Don't ever leave me again," Yugi whispered back, wrapping his arms around Yami's waist tightly. He pulled back after a short time, taking his time to examine all his friends that he had not seen in years.

XXXXXX

Longer, yeah? Hope you guys enjoy it.

Review too! LOVE YOU ALL!


	3. Chapter 3: What has Happened

Thank you all for reading along with me so far.

This chapter is dedicated to WhitlockRN, I loved your review. I'm sorry for your situation; that sucks. I've had my kitchen flooded before.

Anywho, hope like the chapter. It's longer than the last one. Oh, and this is not a Yugi/Seto thing, it's a Yugi/YAMI thing, so don't get your undies in a twist just cause of what you read earlier, its only part of the plot to make the story a little different.

Love you all, and enjoy the ride.

Chapter Three: What Has Happened While You Were Gone

XXX Author's POV XXX

"What the hell, Yug?" Joey half-cried, half-choked, on his words, "You let us think you had died or somethin',"

"Think of it as payback," Yugi replied, trying to shake off his own tears.

"What are you talking about?" Ryou asked, a little angry about being so confused over the whole situation.

"Well, I've thought that you were all dead for three years," Yugi said, "Seto too," He nodded to the elder Kaiba, who was still holding his brother.

There was a tense pause between them.

"WHAT?!" Was the collective response.

"I think that now is the time we need to explain." Seto said.

"Damn right," said Marik, grinding his teeth.

"It's not that hard to understand, really," Yugi looked around at them all, seeing the doubt that they had in that statement. "It's letting it all sink in that's the problem,"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"So, this is what you're telling us. In what has seemed like seconds to us, three years have passed for the two of you. We are the last surviving humans on the Earth. Duel monsters wreak havoc on all that they can get their hands on, and Epsilon, an evil, major pain in the ass is the one that controls them. You do not know who he is or what he wants, besides the destruction of all life, and you have been doing all that you can to figure out a way to stop him and put everything that went wrong back in its right order. Did I get everything?" Bakura finished recapping all that they had been informed.

"Don't forget that Kaiba actually believes in all this shit now," Malik shoved a thumb in the direction of the older teen standing behind them in the sitting room/library, "Remember all that stuff that went down at Battle City and all he said was that he was hallucinating? With all the 'hallucinating' he did, you would have thought that he had a secret stash of LSD on the blimp,"

"You have no idea how long it took me to get him to admit that he did believe," Yugi laughed slightly along with the others, "But when you have the kind of proof I can give, it's hard to argue," Yugi looked at Seto, who glared half-heartedly back.

"Yeah! Do that trick again, Yug!" Joey pleaded.

Yugi sighed over-dramatically, like he was really bothered by the request, before holding up his palm, and saying, "_Tuli-Kera_,"

In the center of his palm, a small fire ball appeared, its flame glowing in his amethyst eyes and against his pale skin. He let it hang in the air for a moment before closing his fingers around the dancing heat and extinguishing it.

"It may be weird to some people that my friend can do that, but it's freaking awesome in my book," Tristan said appreciatively. "And you said that we can learn how to do that too?"

"Sure, but you have to be really patient, it is a lot more difficult to do than it looks," Yugi said, knowing that it would be probably be impossible for Tristan or Joey to do any magic with their short attention spans. (A/N: Come on, you know it's true. It may be sad, but there is no way around it.)

"It's almost too fantastic to believe, even for me," Yami smiled, feeling stretched. "Yugi, can you only use elemental magic?"

"No, there are a lot of spells that I know that deal with transfiguration, healing, and psychic components. I have tomes and artifacts from literally all over the world." Yugi answered, "I can spell a lot, but it does take a toll on me…" He trailed off.

XXX Yugi's POV XXX

Yeah, 'takes a toll on me'; that's putting it _very_ mildly. Just by doing these few spells for them, I was ready to collapse, and that was triggering the effects of my curse. This is a bad thing, in case you're wondering.

Usually what I said to them was true. I can spell a lot if I transform. But then, I can't really control my emotions, nor have full control of my actions. That was definitely not something I wanted my friends to see. It was a secret between Seto and I, and I was going to keep it that way if I could help it.

Shit, my vision is blurring. Time to get the hell out of here.

"Hey Seto," I said, startling the others in the room. I had lost track of the conversion while trying to stay conscious. "I think I need to submit some of the new artifacts I brought in from the last time I went out. Can you show me where you put them?" Please, PLEASE catch on quick. I really don't want to faint in front of them…

His eyes focused on me and clouded with confusion. He knew that I always put those items on file as soon as I got back from a mission, so it took him a moment to understand what I was really saying to him. His eyes widened in realization.

"Of course, I thought I told you to do that earlier," Seto walked up to me as I stood as steadily as I could.

"I would have, but the storm came up and all," I said, walking towards the door. "You guys stay here, I'll be back soon." I really can't get out of here fast enough. Do the walls always wiggle like that?

"You sure? We could help," Tea offered.

"I'm good on my own," I said as cheerily as I could. Damn, I feel like I'm walking on marsh mellows. I got through the door and Seto shut it behind us before they could press the issue. Picking up my pace going down the hallway, my vision went white, then all dark as I heard Seto call out my name.

XXX Seto's POV XXX

As soon as Yugi's eyes went blank, I knew that he was having another episode. But, unlike the first time when neither of us knew jack shit about what was happening to him, we had our information together now.

Although he had obviously grown over the past three years, he was still light as ever in my arms. Just as fragile seeming as before, even with the lithe muscles he had trained and strived his way into. Those same beautifully sculpted muscles fought against the padded cuffs as I pinned him to the metal table. He had to be restrained through the transformations; he was more than violent enough to warrant such measures at these times. It pained something unnamable within me, something that was more than just my heart, to see him writhing in complete torture on that table.

Yes, I have a heart, and I like having one. I was never that stone face that I put up for my enemies to see. I have always loved my brother, and have never seen him as a possession, as others might mistakenly perceive our relationship to be. Now that I have him back, I will protect him with everything I have; three years without him to comfort me has been hell, even with Yugi doing everything physically and mentally possible to help. And I love him for it. Not the brotherly type of love, either. I am not so emotionally incapable as to be unable to differentiate between the two.

Of course, it isn't like he is my soul mate or any kind of passionate love like that. We are connected through our pasts and we had only one another to confide in for three years… it is not hard to guess that what we had shared was definitely beyond friendship. And I would always be thankful to him for the time we had together, but now…

Both the people we truly and desperately have longed for are here, and the bond we share can be altered into what it should have been in the first place: pure, although hardly simple, friendship. That is what we are to each other now; family. It was shocking to me when I first realized this; I had always thought that I would only have Mokuba by my side and never another. But Yugi had always been the one to surprise me constantly…

However, we also need to think about what to do about our new guests. They will have many questions, and most pertaining to Yugi's condition and our relationship; questions that they will not be ready for. I just hope that the whole world crisis will be enough to distract them from our 'home' problems for the moment, just until we have something figured out. I have a sneaking suspicion that isn't going to happen, though…

XXXXXX Author's POV XXXXXX

Seto walked back down the corridor to the library where the others waited. He had left Yugi in such a position that once he had started thinking coherently again, he could free himself of the restraints. Seto watched as all eight of the teens talked quietly amongst themselves, which was strange considering their usual rambunctious nature. Maybe they finally had come to terms with the gravity of this situation…

"Dumbass! Don't do that here in front of the others!" A disgruntled and embarrassed Malik yelled at his yami.

Or maybe not…

The others laughed out right at the couple's behavior. Yami saw that Seto had reentered the room and spoke to him.

"Where is Yugi?"

"Where I just told you, he's documenting the artifacts he brought in the other day," Seto reiterated the lie smoothly. "He'll be out in a while," The others nodded. _Well, at least I can still bluff decently…_ Seto smiled sadly to himself.

"Come on, I'll show you where you're going to be staying." Seto motioned for them to follow him up the grand staircase. "Mokuba, you're room's still in the same place, sorry if it isn't really clean at the moment,"

"That's okay, I'm pretty sure that it wasn't that way when I left this morning—I mean three years ago…" Mokuba finished awkwardly.

Seto smiled at his attempt to catch up on 'recent' events. SETO KAIBA was smiling? The world really _must_ have ended. The others gaped at him. At the looks they were giving him, which sort of resembled a goldfish face, he all out laughed.

"Okay, that's it, Seto finally jumped off the deep end," Tristan shied away from Seto's 'insane behavior'.

"I'd say it's a nice change," Mokuba grinned widely. "Yugi really must have really worked his magic on you, Seto,"

"You try hanging out with the little bugger for so long and not be affected," Seto grumbled good-naturedly.

"He does have that ability, doesn't he?" Malik half smirked, remembering back to battle city. Marik and Yami smiled as well. Seto shared a smile with them before leading them down a hallway of rooms, at the end of which was his and Yugi's rooms, right across from each other.

The one floor was long enough (unsurprisingly) to let them all have their own rooms, though Ryou, Malik, Bakura, and Marik decided to share their rooms with their significant others. So, on the left side of the hallway, it went Seto's room, then Joey's (wonder who planned it like that?), then Tea's, then Malik and Marik's room. On the right side it went Yugi's room, then Yami's (again, wonder if it's just a coincidence…*cough cough* like hell *cough*), then Tristan's, then Bakura and Ryou's room.

Every bedroom had a private bath attached to the back with a Jacuzzi tub sunk into the floor and a separate shower, along with a walk-in closet and 37" plasma TV and cushy couch in front of an unbelievably comfortable king-sized bed. The rooms were color themed, so everyone knew whether or not the room was theirs, that way no 'awkward' situations occurred. (As in walking in on a make out session or any other 'fun' activities the couples shared, though Seto still planned on making name plates so that would _never_ happen to any of them.) Mokuba's room was at the very end of the hallway, between Seto and Yugi's rooms.

As they all got settled in Tristan decided to pose a question to Seto: "How did Yugi get so…so _good_ at kicking monster ass? I mean he was like a kung fu master out there today…" The others looked to Seto in expectation, a similar question in all of their minds.

"I trained like crazy," Yugi answered the inquiry himself, suddenly appearing behind the group. A few of them jumped in fright, not having any clue as to when Yugi joined them.

"Sorry," Yugi scratched the back of his head sheepishly, "I didn't mean to sneak up on you,"

"How did you train?" Bakura wondered, not really wanting to break from the subject on how the seemingly weakest member of their troupe of friends had become so much stronger.

"You all remember the holographic games Seto designed? Well, he engineered some into more of a military training program, and I train in it every day or so for at least two hours," Yugi explained, "I'll show you if you want," he offered.

"Yeah," Joey agreed to the idea excitedly.

The training room, which was about the size of two or more school gymnasiums, was underground, adjacent to the hanger where the planes were stored. Yugi lead them into the control room were the type of training and levels were set that over looked the training room itself.

"I set everything up here and then go down there with this," Yugi held a blue electronic visor in his hands, "on and push the button on the side to start,"

"Cool!" Joey and Malik said; their natural curiosity for all things new and shiny kicked in. Yugi bat their hands away as they tried to reach for the device.

"So, how many levels are on this thing?" Tea asked.

"Ten," Yugi answered.

"What level do you usually train on?" Yami asked.

"Ten," Yugi repeated; no hesitation.

"Must not be too hard then," Bakura smirked. "Let me test it out," he reached for the helmet in Yugi's hands.

"Only if you start out on level one," Yugi said.

"I've always been good at fighting. I don't need to start at the lowest level." Bakura frowned at the shorter man in front of him.

"Fine, I'll let you start at level ten, but only if you win in a spar against me." Yugi smirked, but he hid his face under his bangs.

"You've got to be kidding me," Bakura let out a barking laugh, "I'll kick your ass in two seconds flat,"

"If you're so confident then just try it, I don't have any weapons," Yugi quirked an eyebrow. All in the room with the exception of Seto looked at Yugi in shock, but Bakura got over it quickly enough. He lunged at Yugi and tried to trap him in a head lock, but Yugi smoothly dodged to the right, slipping behind Bakura's defenses and tripping the taller male. Once he had Bakura on the floor, he straddled his mid back and used one hand to hold down the white haired head and the other to pin Bakura's right arm on his back.

"Two seconds flat, huh?" Yugi tried and failed to keep the amusement out of his voice. Bakura growled in annoyance and struggled to get free. "Level one is hand to hand combat with humanoid duel monsters. I think you should start there." He released his hold on Bakura and stood to face the others.

"Any objections to starting at the beginning?" Yugi asked the rest, who shook their heads furiously. He then leaned down and offered Bakura a hand up, but Bakura, who wasn't one to give up, pulled down on the hand harshly enough to send Yugi flying face first towards the ground. Yugi didn't even bat an eye as he used his other arm to allow himself to tumble smoothly forward and drag Bakura with him. Bakura was slammed against the wall before he knew what hit him. "You can never underestimate your opponent," he continued, never skipping a beat.

"And Bakura?" Yugi looked into the furious brown eyes of his fuming friend. "It's good that you use under-handed tactics like that, you can't consider honorable fighting when you are faced with these monsters. However, using them against me won't work; I've learned too many tricks to be foiled by a surprise attack." Yugi looked sympathetic as Bakura rubbed his wounded upper back and (most likely) damaged pride. "Just for future reference."

"I'll try to keep that in mind," Bakura growled in embarrassment and slight pain. Yugi and Ryou helped him to stand again.

Although everyone had been eager to start training on the holographic machine, Seto said that it would be more productive to start in the morning, seeing as it was late in the afternoon. Yugi decided to give them a tour of the rest of the converted mansion when Seto had said he had some very important things to attend to in his lab and computer room. The floor beneath the bedroom level was mostly dealing with entertainment: A room for video games (including a double DDR console), a theater (complete with popcorn, candy, and soda machine), an exercise room (which had some pretty cool looking machines that many of the group inquired about), a room with two bowling lanes, a garden (with a holographic sky and virtual nature sounds), a pool and spa, a pool table and board game room, and the large library at the end of the hall with a lounge in the center. All the gang was having a blast fooling around in the place they were going to live in.

"The first floor isn't all that interesting…just the kitchen and the den down there besides the training room and Seto's lab. And _no_, we are not going to bug Seto while he is working." Yugi finished in a firm tone, watching amusedly as Mokuba, Marik, Bakura, Joey, and surprisingly, Yami's faces fell. Yugi shook his head and said, "Come on, I'll show you the archives."

At the suggestion that they were going to see something new, the gang's interest re-piqued and they followed Yugi eagerly. Leading the group to the third floor upstairs, Yugi explained the reason for its use. "Though most of my missions are about converting and or destroying monsters, I also go out for research and to recover artifacts that I would need in order to perform more complicated magic. I had to do a lot of archeological work to find almost all of it, except the stuff that was in the museums. They are kept organized in these rooms." He motioned to the doors down the hall in both directions.

He showed them into several of the rooms; one with artifacts from Rome, one with things from Atlantis (along with an interesting deep sea dive story given), Japanese relics, Indian, Native American, Mayan and Aztec, Russian, Slovak, African, and Icelandic. The next room he took them to Yugi paused a moment and looked back at the group with a nervous smile for some reason. He opened the door, and they were greeted by a soft shining of gold under some weak lighting.

"And these, obviously, I recovered from Egypt, and some from the Nubian culture as well." He stayed at the entrance as the others went in.

"I recognize some of these…" Bakura looked back at Yugi with a wry, sly smirk.

Yugi was blushing _very _hard. It didn't help the situation much and certainly not the teasing that Bakura provided.

"I guess I'm not the only one with the nickname 'tomb robber'. How many tombs did you have to break into in order to get all this stuff?" Bakura was laughing crazily, and no attempt from Ryou was going to stop him at this point.

"Hey, I needed it, unlike you. I uh… borrowed them so I could use the items for their abilities…" Yugi finished lamely. He was feeling way too guilty at the moment to offer any decent counter argument.

"Yugi's a thief, Yugi's a thief," Bakura sang joyously along with Marik. There was no convincing those two otherwise, especially when they were having so much fun with their antics. Yugi sighed in desperation and defeat, unable to get over the criticism of the two.

"Yugi, don't be too bothered by them." Yami consoled him, "You had no malicious intent when taking these items, and it wasn't like anyone was using them anyhow."

Bakura stopped singing, "Hey, you didn't say that to me when I 'borrowed' stuff from the tombs." He pouted sadly.

Yami all out glared at him, "You also threw my father's sarcophagus at me," His eyebrow twitched somewhat, "Not to mention how many times you tried to kill me… Come to think of it, how did you manage to get your new body in the first place?"

"Oh, you know," Bakura waggled his eyebrows suggestively, "One of the goddess's had a thing for me-" His sarcastic sentence was cut short by an elbow to his stomach from Ryou.

"Do I have to remind you how much I had to go through to get you back?" Ryou growled. Bakura shrank some at his tone, then laughed awkwardly and scratched the back of his head.

Tea mentioned that it was past eleven and everyone felt the strain of the day's events crash on them with a great, tiring force. They agreed that it was best to go to bed at this point, even though no one wanted to admit it.

They all went to their respective rooms, all reveling in their soft king sized beds, except Yugi. He had been through too much that day to go to sleep, so he ran a bath to soak his sore muscles in. Though he could not sleep just yet, he was more content than he had been in three years; he could finally feel that reassuring presence of his yami, and the knowledge that his friends were unharmed and not lost in some realm he could not follow them to. He curled into his bed after drying off and fell into what should have been a peaceful sleep…

XXX Dream Sequence XXX

_Again, one of the soldiers guarding him hit Lancelot across the face. A pain that would never have the chance to bruise…_

_"Prisoner who once held the title of King's Knight of the Round Table, your sentencing is to be decided in this morning's court. King Arthur will be presiding over the court and will have the final say on this prisoner's fate." The page announced in the throne room of the eastern castle, in the center of the main city._

_"The prisoner has committed the crimes of bedding the King's wife and then her murder. These are two of the top offences and are the cause for an immediate execution. Is their any person of the court willing to speak for the accused?" The page and everyone else in the room perused the crowd, the nobles, and the Knights for any willing to do such a scandalous and socially suicidal act as speaking for a proven rapist and murderer. The silence was pungent with a heated, singular hatred for the one who would dare to touch that which was the King's._

_"There is no one who will speak for the prisoner. With the prisoner's actions, he is to be put to death publically at dawn of the next sun. Does the King approve of this?" The page turned to the King, whose velvet-lined oak throne was placed only one step higher than the rest of the court. The King, with a circlet of silver on his brow, nodded in the final vote of the prisoner's sentencing. _

_"The King has spoken. Does the prisoner have any last words before being placed back under arrest in the dungeons?" The page spoke to the prisoner, who knelt in the center of the throne room._

_The prisoner looked up for the first time since he had been brought before the court, and he looked straight into King Arthur's face. There was no change in the King's expression, the same hard exterior that he treated all with in the confines of the formal court. He would not betray that learned royal etiquette for even the man who had done him such an injustice. _

_"Love… Love was the thing that dictated my actions," The prisoner began, "And I will never apologize for what my heart led me to do," And those were his final words, ringing through the court's ears like a poisonous drug that would whirl around in their minds until they stripped the King of his dignity and ever-youthful life…_

XXX Author POV XXX

Yugi woke from his dream before he had a chance to relive his disgraceful and degrading death by the hands of the Roman Emperor's men. He still woke in a cold sweat, and felt the tears that had somehow leaked from his eyes during the memory. Yes, he had been the King in that 'dream'… more accurately named repressed memory.

"Why?" he asked himself in a low voice, "I will never feel anything for that bastard; he took everything from me… That fucking shit head…" Even telling himself this, he felt his body wrack with more sobs. He had no idea where he had learned to be so forgiving in this life, but even in this new life, remembering what he did about Camelot, he could not find it in him to forgive the dead.

This was his other secret that he kept from all the others except Seto. He was not the reincarnation of Yami. It was the same with the other hikaris and yamis. This was a secret he did promise to tell the others in due time, though. However, the secret of his transformations would only be revealed through absolute necessity.

He forced himself to fall asleep for at least the next few hours; he noticed that he had only slept until two. His alarm would wake him up at six o'clock sharp, just like always, just like when he still attended high school…

XXXXXXXXX

One MAJOR plot twist, ne? Hope it's new and refreshing, 'cause I love coming up with new ideas.

And if you liked it, well…

REVIEW! I dedicate my chapters to those who leave me memorable ones. Thank you all so much for reading.

LOVE YA, BABES!


	4. Chapter 4: Morning After

No one to dedicate this chapter to, but I wanted you all to have a better foundation for the plot, and this chapter really moves everything along. Hope you like it.

Read and Review, loves!

Chapter Four: The Way of the Weary Warrior

Yugi stood in the kitchen, debating a _very_ serious issue.

_What _in the world was he going to make for breakfast? He wanted to make it for everyone, but they all liked different things… _Screw it,_ he thought, _I'll just make it all._ And so he started to retrieve bowls and food from the refrigerator and flour and pancake mix from the cupboards. Soon, the waffle iron, the three pans on the stove, the tea pot, and the coffee maker were all sizzling and bubbling with life. He set the dining table in the room that was across the hall from the kitchen. A little bored with the silence, he turned on the MP3 player that was wired into basically every room in the house.

This is how Malik found Yugi. Working around all the counters in the room, swaying his hips slightly to the music, and doing all this in black thick jeans with combat boots and a loose sleeveless black tee with a silver dragon on the front. A low chuckle came from his lips before Malik could stop it.

"Dressed already, Yugi?" Malik shook is head. Yugi smiled at him over his shoulder.

"Habit, I guess," Yugi said. "Where is Marik?"

"Still sleeping," Malik sighed, "I couldn't get him to roll out of bed to save his life,"

"Tire him out, did you?" Yugi laughed.

Malik's eyes widened at the implication in Yugi's question. He had the audacity to blush before saying, "You really have changed…Where is that shy shorty that used to stutter whenever someone said 'kiss'?"

"Time, I guess, would be the simplest answer," Yugi smiled with his back to Malik. Ryou walked in soon after, rubbing his eyes; he paused when he saw Malik and Yugi standing by the counter, pouring over the food.

"Morning Ryou," Yugi called.

"Morning," He answered softly.

"Bakura still in bed?" Malik asked, knowingly.

When Ryou nodded, annoyed, Yugi asked incredulously, "Honestly, do you four always fuck like bunnies in heat?" Both blushed like crazy at this comment. Yugi laughed outright at their embarrassment. "Go tell them that if they don't come down to breakfast in the next ten minutes, they're not going to get to play with guns or the training program any time soon. Oh, and tell the others that breakfast is ready, too," Yugi hurried them out of the kitchen and went back to preparing the serving plates.

XXXXX

"That was great!" Joey cheered, happily full of food.

"Really, Joey? I would never have guessed, it couldn't have been because you ate almost half of everything on the table," Bakura chortled, enjoying the glare he received from the blond.

"And Tristan may as well have eaten the other half," Marik chided along with the white-haired thief. Everyone laughed along with them, except Yugi. He looked a little flustered and disbelieving.

"Something the matter, Yugi?" Ryou asked.

"Nothing," He smiled a little, "Is everyone ready to start?"

"If you're talking about training, then bring it on," Joey punched the air enthusiastically, "It'll be like kicking those mummy's butts when we were stuck in the puzzle."

Tea made a face, "You really don't need to bring that up,"

"You have to admit that it was pretty awesome though," Tristan poked her side, "Especially when you double kicked two of their heads off,"

"And they still kept coming!" Tea whacked his arm in return, blushing madly.

"Yeah, I'm sorry about that," Seto said suddenly. Everyone at the table looked at him incredulously.

Yugi was the first to move into action, clapping an arm over Seto's shoulder "It's alright; it wasn't the first time that some evil thing possessed one of us," Yugi looked around pleadingly, "Right, guys?"

"Yeah, except in your case, a god was the one to do it," Joey pointed out, "There was no way you could have known,"

"There's no need to apologize," Yami interjected, "You were just trying to duel and it just didn't work out the way you wanted it to,"

"Don't think about it," Yugi smiled and moved towards the door, "We have too much to do to worry about the past anyhow," He opened the door and finished with, smirking back at them, "So, who wants to have their asses kicked first?"

XXXXX Three Weeks Later XXXXX

It was a long and hard day. Most of them were almost tired enough to skip dinner, but thought better of it in the end. Even Marik and Bakura were wiped after all the training that Yugi put them through. Even when Yugi left for a mission, they were to stay in and train, because if they were able to prove themselves in training, Yugi would take them out to fight with him.

"I think that Yugi was a slave driver in a previous life," Bakura fell back on the couch in the living room after washing up.

"No kidding," Malik answered with a sigh from an armchair near the couch. "I've never been so sore in my life,"

"Didn't think that Yugi could be that rough," Joey even grudgingly admitted. The others grumbled in agreement.

"Then I guess none of you would be willing to have a magic lesson?" Yugi came out from behind one of the shelves, peering into an ancient looking tome. He smiled at them as they jumped in surprise.

"Seriously wish you would quit doing that," Tristan breathed out.

"Sorry to upset you," Yugi laughed, "I'm used to creeping around most of the time… So, is anyone ready to start learning?"

"I'm not," Tea shuttered some, "It's too destructive," When the rest in the room gave her a curious look she explained, "Well, all the things we've had to face have had to do with magic, the millennium items, Dartz, Egypt in the past, Bakura and his…vendetta," She looked somewhat apologetic in his direction, "Magic has only gotten us into trouble." Tea's face then fell drastically. "And it's… It's taken away my parents," She finally cried out. "All of our families!"

"Serenity…" Joey said broken-heartedly.

"Ishizu…Odion…" Malik followed up.

Yugi lost his good-natured façade at that moment, and placed the book in his hand down. He was the first to go to Tea's side, and he pulled her into his arms, thinking, _I was waiting for this to happen…I hope that I can ease their pain a little._

"We'll fix it, like we always do," He whispered to her. "But we will have to use magic to do so, and you have to remember…it's all about the intention behind it," Her erratic breathing evened out a little at his words, but she could not have anticipated what happened next. He suddenly swooped her up into his arms. She was sputtering in annoyance as he walked her out of the library.

"Well, follow me then," He called out behind his shoulder, "I've got a present for all of you,"

XXXXXXXX

After the awkward running down the hall and the basement stairs, the group arrived in a dark, low-light room that whispered mystery in its strange emanating aura. Of course Tea noticed none of this at the moment…

"Will you put me down _now_?" She inquired.

Yugi laughed, "Fine, fine," As he set her on her feet, he said, "At least you stopped crying," He smiled. She was able to hide her blush, but she still was a little flustered that he was able to trick her, however innocent his intentions were.

"What's the point of this, Yugi?" Marik asked, "I feel like I'm apart of a cult,"

Again, Yugi laughed, "Should be a familiar feeling, then," At Marik and Malik's glares, the rest of the group snickered.

"Alright, now I'll show you what I wanted you to see," He walked down a barely distinguishable hallway and returned moments later. He held out his hand, palm down, and before anyone could ask what he was doing, beams of silver light escaped from his grip. Everyone covered their eyes to block out the shine, missing the whole point of the spell.

"Atem?" A woman's voice said. Yami and the others snapped their eyes open. Standing in front of them, was their families. Ryou, Tristan, Tea, Yami, Marik, and Bakura's parents stood before them, as well as Serenity, Mana, Odion, and Ishizu. There were a few choked cries and sounds of disbelief. Then, a flurry of movement as everyone hurried toward their respective loved ones; hugs, kisses, and babbling speech were exchanged. The taste of relief and remorse in the air was heavy and almost unnoticed as they all engaged in the presence of each other.

About ten minutes went by before Bakura's father turned to Yugi. "Thank you for giving us this opportunity, Yugi," he said in Egyptian.

Bakura was about to translate for him when Yugi replied, in flawless ancient Egyptian, "You are most welcome. I am sorry to have bothered you before."

"Nonsense," Aknumkanon told him, "We were happy to help you in any way, especially when you were working so hard to rescue our children," There was a wide smile on his tan face. Yugi nodded in his show of respect.

"Where you aware, older Pharaoh," Bakura addressed Aknumkanon, "That Yugi here was stealing from you much like I was in the past?" He mentioned, sweetly 'innocent'. Yami sent him another glare, much like the others in the room, except Marik, who rolled his eyes. Again, Yugi blushed particularly hard, but still was able to send Bakura a ruthless and smoldering glance.

"Of course," the Pharaoh laughed at the boy's comment, "I gave him permission when he asked, _old tomb-robber_," he teased his son's once enemy mirthfully. Bakura pouted somewhat, which made the others laugh, but Yugi could have sworn he heard Bakura mutter, 'Damn goodie two shoes,' in his direction. Yugi thought it was funny that the silver-haired older teen even knew that expression.

"It's time for us to be going," Ishizu suddenly announced, "However hard that may be, we give you our best for whatever challenges you may face,"

"And our love," Serenity smiled. There were a few more goodbyes between them all before their spirits went back whence they came.

Joey turned to Yugi, tears in his eyes that he had held back while with Serenity, and said, "Yug', I don't know how to thank you…"

Yugi held up his hand, "You know that I didn't do that so you could thank me," He smiled, "And that is not all I wish to show you,"

XXXXXXX

Half an hour later, all the individuals in the room were looking a duel monster in the face, with the exception of Yugi. Yami was beside the Black Chaos Magician, Joey, the Flame Swordsman, Tristan, the Axe Raider, Bakura, the Invader of Darkness, Ryou, White Mage, Marik, the Helpoemer, Malik, Makyura the Destroyer, and Tea, Queen's Knight.

"They will fight with you when you are ready to go on missions with me," Yugi pet the Kuribou floating near him, which mewled in happiness, "And, once you have advanced enough in magic, I will teach you how to summon them yourself, and others, of course," Yugi checked the watch on his arm. 5:30. _This should be a good time as any, _he thought, seeing Tea's still saddened face.

"So, Tea," He addressed her to get her attention, "Do you still think that magic is a bad thing?"

She was startled by his sudden askance to her objection to magic. "It's what got us into this mess, isn't it?" It was more of a retaliating question than an answer, but Yugi still thought it showed she wasn't feeling any better about their situation.

He smiled, "True, but now that I know how to use some of it, I can grant one of your wishes." She looked overly hopeful, so he reminded her, "And though I did promise you we will get out of this situation, I can't do it with a simple spell," He walked up to her. "I'm talking about a wish you made when we were only 10." Tea looked confused. Yugi laughed, "Close your eyes for a second, and you will see,"

Tea complied hesitantly, and Yugi took her hand in his, whispering gently words that she could barely hear or understand. She felt a faint tingle in her hand, but nothing more.

"You can open your eyes now," He said, and she did. She noticed that the gang and she were not in the magic room they had been in before, but in the dining room, which had been decorated with candles and a glowing chandelier, the table set elegantly with a banquet fit for a king, and beautiful romantic ballroom attached. She looked down at herself and saw that she was wearing a gorgeous light lavender gown with a slightly large skirt and a comfortable white laced corset. There was a diamond bracelet on her wrist and a large opal teardrop necklace hanging from her throat by a silver chain.

"Yugi…" She was speechless.

"Didn't you say you wanted to be a princess?" He laughed lightly. She felt with her gloved hand the jewel encrusted tiara on her head. "But you're still missing something…" She tilted her head to the side in confusion.

"AH! I guess you need a prince." He smiled and snapped his fingers. The rest of the group was instantly garbed in expensive looking finery, and Tristan stood before her. They looked to Yugi in askance, and he waved them towards the dance floor. "Do I have to spell it out for you? I'm too short to be her prince and Joey can't dance," Joey was a little peeved at this statement but only sighed in annoyance.

Yugi clapped his hands and music started filling the air seemingly from no where. Shrugging off their friend's strange behavior, they did what he asked and were soon twirling around the floor, talking and laughing with hilarity. Soon after, Marik and Bakura took their hikaris out onto the floor, and Yami, Joey, and Yugi were left standing there to watch.

"So, Yug, you noticed it too?" Joey asked.

"That Tristan likes Tea? Sure, he stares at her often enough," Yugi smiled, "Just thought he could use a little push,"

"It was pretty easy to see, wasn't it?" Yami said, "And Aibou,"

"Hmm?"

"Why aren't you dressed up as well?" Yami indicated the black slacks and crimson button up long sleeved shirt that he himself had been magiked into. Yugi looked down at his own outfit and said, "What, I don't look good in leather?"

There was the lightest hint of a blush on Yami's cheeks as he solidly denied, "No, no, of course you do, but-"

Yugi smiled brightly and interrupted, "It's alright, I was just kidding… but that's good to know,"

Sometime and many dances later, Seto came down from working in the lab with Mokuba and they all ate together. The conversation was light and spirited, as well as the teasing. When it was eleven o'clock, Seto sent his yawning little brother to bed and was about to go back to his inventions when Yugi stopped him.

"You need a break," He declared, and seeing as though the others were not tired, he changed the atmosphere and clothing into a clubbing style. Seto smiled at him and replied, "Maybe just a small one,"

"Anyone else want to dance some more?" Yugi asked, and the others readily agreed, having a grand time with one another. Everyone got back onto the floor as the music played, and Seto asked Joey to dance. Wide-eyed, the blond agreed. Yugi smiled secretly to himself as he saw this scene from the sidelines, knowing that it would not be long before the two were inseparable. Out of his peripheral vision, he saw Yami, observing the others like he had been. Yami, who was the source of all his apprehension and raw nerves. The real bane of his existence…

And the only holder of his full and utter devotion.

It was really baffling how Yami could be two such opposites on his own, without even noticing. In the past, telling Yami all his thoughts and secrets was just a natural thing, but now, having been a part from him for so long, it was hard to tell Yami much of anything. That's what made it so frustrating; he used to be by Yami's side almost twenty four hours of the day, not even having to inform Yami of anything, and even now, knowing that he _could _tell Yami anything, but being so unsure as to what would happen after he did. Spilling his first, deepest, and most _terrifying _secrets. What was worse, Seto knew, and his closest…closest… '_person,' _he thought, (unwilling to refer to Yami as merely a friend,) did _not._ He was so worried that he would be hurting Yami more than himself by showing Yami what he had…become.

Yugi was hurled from his thoughts when Yami asked him to dance. He couldn't refuse, but made sure he kept a tight hold on himself as he moved with Yami to the music, trying to reign in whatever…_animalistic_ instincts he found himself fighting with often. Agreeing to dance with Yami was probably the most difficult, semi-innocent situation he could have placed himself into with the other male.

Because that dark side of him, that uncontrollable and strange being with seemingly no conscious… that _thing_ saw Yami as a possession, _his _possession, and his alone. It did not want Yami to be talked to, touched, or even gazed at by any other except him. It had changed Yugi's initial feelings of admiration and monogamous love into an obsession over whether or not Yami was _his_, and that he should be hidden from all the rest of the world, friend or foe. It was in moments like these that Yugi could not hate Epsilon more for what he had done.

What he had done by turning Yugi into a half demon.

XXX Yami POV XXX

When I asked Yugi to dance, my mouth was desert dry. It had been easy enough to avoid thinking about my feelings towards him in the past, but something about this environment charged up my heart and made me drawn to him. Was it because it was his magic, his aura that surrounded me?

Most likely. But I felt the need to be even nearer to him as we went out on the floor. We both started dancing separately in the beginning…I don't know how I ended up with my hands on his waist and his around my neck. Our bodies were almost flush against one another, and we still danced as freely as ever, knowing how the other was going to move as if we were one entity. His hand traveled down my shoulder and back in a slow, agonizing way, his nails feeling like they were right on my bare skin…

Somehow we danced even closer then before. The air was hot and filled with…

XXX Yugi's POV XXX

Tension.

I don't think I've ever been this tense before, this anxious. I'm in this weird pounding place where I'm concentrating so hard on controlling myself that I hardly notice that I'm not in control of my body. My hand moved down his back, scratching all the way, and it brings us closer. His scent fills my nose and all I can feel is his body and hands, hot against my own, all I can hear is the pounding, intoxicating beat of the music along with his heart, all I can see is his dark, deep, _smoldering_ burgundy eyes, and I lose it completely.

My thoughts are lost on me as I see that my hands move to his wrists and I twist him around and put my hands on his hips once his back was to me. It didn't surprise him, and he kept moving along with me to the music. His smell is all that more potent coming from his hair and nape in this position, and I find myself leaning further into him. I nuzzled his neck with the tip of my nose and feel my lips drag across the skin there. I felt a rumble, a reverberating growl in my chest and throat, and his hands laced themselves in my hair. My tongue is tempted to dart out and taste his skin there. My instincts tell me this is a sign he feels the same, he wants me to… to flat out fuck him senseless on the floor.

This thought makes me pull away, slowly, but somehow more aware of what was going on. The song that had been blaring on the speakers was softly ending, and hearing this I pulled away completely. Yami turned to me, a silly, but unsure smile on his face. What had happened to him? He did not protest to whatever I had allowed myself to do to him, and he seemed willing to go along with it…

My demon side must have something to do with this. I knew it. _Even if I wished that he had liked that just because I had been the one doing it_.

I announced to the others that it was late, one AM to be exact, and that it was probably a good idea to go to bed. Once they were all shut up in their rooms, I went to the mansion's extensive library and archives. I would not get any sleep this night either, but that was fine with me. It seemed that it was only really necessary for me to sleep three hours every two days or so, which was probably one of the only things that I secretly liked about my curse.

XXX Author POV XXX

Only five days later, Yugi let the others go out of the mansion and fight along side him. The group was surprised to find that although the person he left with came back tired and sore, Yugi always greeted them with a soft smile and went on to go train more. It seemed he was inexhaustible, never sparing a moment for rest or pause. He would teach them magic, train, train with them, practice magic, train, and even plan some fun activities for them. He was the first one up, making them breakfast, and, as far as anyone could see, the last one to go to sleep.

What happened to the kid who used to sleep in on the weekends? They would ask themselves. No one would really talk about how much he had changed, though, because it seemed to be the one thing that could dampen his spirits.

It was the second time that Yugi took Yami out, however, that they really became concerned about him.

XXXXXX

"Do you like coming out with me, Yami?" (A/N: Seriously no pun intended there, people… XD) Yugi asked as they walked down the path of a forest in America; Eastern North Dakota, to be more precise.

"I'm always happy to be with you, Aibou," Yami smiled.

"Even if you're risking your life?"

Yami stopped and fully turned to Yugi at this point. He saw that Yugi had his eyes downcast and a sad expression marring his features. "Yugi, with how much you have done for me and still remained my partner, I would walk into Anubis's chambers and not bat an eye if I was with you." He looked into Yugi's eyes this time, not wavering in the least.

Yugi smiled back.

"I just wish I could have been here with you these last three years, so I would not have missed any time in one of your darkest hours."

Yugi looked at him confused, and then a little frightened, but Yami continued talking.

"Yes Yugi, I can tell that you have been through many hardships. You maybe able to hide from the others, but I can see into your mind, and how many barriers you've put up. It is not good to be so contained, Aibou," Yami's eyes were soft and open, something that rarely ever happened, in that moment, and Yugi was captivated. He hardly noticed that Yami had placed a hand on his cheek and was gently rubbing Yugi's cheek with his thumb.

Yugi had never felt so torn from his other as he did then. He could not be close to Yami physically because his body was uncontrollable; he could not be close to Yami emotionally because he was such a wreck that even Freud would be scared to study his subconscious problems. He could read Yami like an open book without entering his mind, but Yugi had walled himself off so completely that even Yami's affections and careful words were lost on him.

He was almost glad when he suddenly lost consciousness for some strange reason, seeing Yami fall to the ground.

XXXXX

Dun Dun DUN!!!

Yep, I left you all with a cliffy. Sucks, don't it? Oh, well. I'm feelin' a little sadistic at the moment, so I guess you're gonna have to deal with it.

Love you all.

Remember, reviewing is caring! Love your comments and criticism. All of it.

Hope you liked it. See you next time!


	5. Chapter 5: Captured

Dedicating this chappie to my two reviewers (glomps and kisses for taking time out of your yaoi reading) and to all the story alerters that I've had for this story and Maniac Rock, which is complete now, if you wanted to go check it out.

Love you all, here's a new one!!

Chapter 5: Capture & Defining Impossibility

Yugi woke up dazed and, oddly, more rested than he had been in a long time, with the exception of a raging headache. He knew that the room he was in should have been too dark for normal eyes to see in, but it only took a moment for his vision to adjust. He felt more than saw that the wall he was shackled hand and foot to was of dirt and stone. He also saw that Yami was in a similar situation, only he was strapped to a metal chair by leather bonds and still knocked out. Not the best thing to wake up to, especially with the memories he had.

The fact that there were no magic circles or spellcasters in sight was a relief, but not that much of one. Yami's unconscious body could have been tampered with elsewhere. He looked to the watch on his hand: 4:00 PM, same day. They had only been out for a little over an hour.

All was quiet in this dark place; the air was also still, indicating that they were underground. The most stirring came from a darker archway almost directly across from where he was chained, and even that smell was not fresh air. They were most likely in a basement underground somewhere near where they had been captured.

Yugi eyed Yami again; his breathing was peaceful and he seemed like he would be out for a while longer. Good. _I may be able to get out of here with no real trouble…Just have to get out of these restraints before-Too late. Shit._ There were footsteps coming from the archway. They sounded light, like cloth on stone, another thing that would have escaped a normal human's senses.

A black soft leather boot came into sight, followed by a taunt muscled leg clothed in tan pants that ran up to a collared, pale green tunic trimmed in soft gold, all leading to an olive-skinned, blue-grey eyed face that was framed by slightly curled black hair. Under a sharp nose, full lips smirked at the sight of Yugi in his current state. At his entrance, torches that were on all the walls suddenly lit, giving Yugi even more detail of the man approaching them.

If Yugi was shocked at seeing a familiar face where he was, his sneer would have deceived anyone watching. Yugi knew that although this thing before him appeared human, there was no evidence to support it; none of the satellites or scanners that Seto had hacked into had found any trace of any human _material,_ much less a whole person. Even without knowing this to be a fact, the man currently standing in front of Yugi had been dead for over a thousand years.

"Hmm, I see that you are awake," The man said, looking straight into Yugi's furious eyes and smiling without care, "Your friend is not as energetic as you, though," He laughed as he harshly nudged Yami's bound legs with his boot. Yami grunted in his unnatural sleep and began to stir from it.

"Don't touch him," Yugi growled.

The man looked back at Yugi with an even wider smile than before, "Oh, I am I making you jealous by touching some one else? I forgot how possessive you can be, _My King_," He said mockingly, "But I do not take orders from you any longer. My loyalty died with my body," His eyes burned back into Yugi's.

"You never listened to me when you were alive back then, anyway," Yugi spat, "Otherwise I would not have had you executed."

"So you do remember me," The man said happily, "And here I was thinking that I would have to revive your memories myself, just so you would know why I never killed you before,"

"Aw, and here I was thinking you didn't care about me," Yugi's distain and the bile in the back of his throat rose with every word that came out of the man's mouth. "I had hoped you were rotting in hell all this time, Lancelot,"

"That's the kind of greeting I get from my old friend? You didn't even ask how I'm still alive after all this time," Lancelot pretended to pout.

"You're no more alive then I am six feet tall, you bastard," Yugi hissed, "I know how you are still in this mortal realm, so why would I ask about something I already figured out?"

"You always did have a sharp tongue, almost sharper then your guillotine," Lancelot felt his neck absently, "You may know how I have stayed in this world, but do you know _why_?"

"To piss me off to high hell for killing your sorry excuse of a human existence?"

"No, but that is definitely an added bonus," Lancelot chuckled, "You seem more passionate now that your friends have somehow appeared to you…"

The hair on his neck bristled as Yugi glared at Lancelot, "You wouldn't have anything to do with that delay in their arrival, now would you?"

"No, no," Lancelot waved his question of with an air of an unconcerned diplomat, "That was a simple mistake on their part. You'd think spell users as old as they would be able to handle magic better." He chuckled.

"Then why was I not brought with them?"

"Ah, silly me. Forgot that little detail. Yes, that was my doing. I couldn't have the main character of my revenge go without seeing everything that I've done for them…" Lancelot had a strange look in his eyes, something that Yugi couldn't exactly place, but it was something definitely unwanted.

"So that's it then. You were pissed that I killed you and you wanted to get back at me? By _destroying _the whole _fucking human race_?" Yugi seethed in his anger, growing somewhat feverish with all the pain and absolute hatred he was feeling…not to mention the guilt. In some way, this whole twisted scenario had been _his_ fault?

"Well, not the whole human race, but practically," He smiled as if he were asking Yugi if he would like some more sugar in his tea; his tone quite the same, polite and charming. "And my revenge is not about my death; it's about the life that you never let me have…yours, to be truthful."

"_What_?" Yugi had never been more baffled in his entire life.

"Oh, you can't be that ignorant, not after what you remember," Lancelot rolled his eyes, "Think about it. I was your closest companion for most of your life; I hardly left your side." He paused there, walking up to Yugi so that his lips came up to his ear, "Why would I have been so angry when you were getting married to that whore?" His breath ran hot against Yugi's neck and ear, making him grimace in disgust, "It's because you belong…_to me._" He licked the skin behind Yugi's ear slowly.

In response to this, Yugi growled lowly in his throat. His eyes darkened, and it was not from the lack of light. "You did all of this, just to _own me_, like some _pet_?"

"No, why would I want a somewhat human pet? I already have things like that…" Lancelot glanced behind him where a Ninja duel monster was knelt, "And while I think you would be a most entertaining pet," Lancelot smiled wider at Yugi's growl, "I want you as my lover, Yugi," This part he whispered huskily, his breath once more crawling over Yugi's skin. He pulled back quickly as Yugi snapped his teeth at empty air, wishing it was a piece of Lancelot's flesh.

"Not even if you were the last _monster_ in this world, you disgusting fuck!" Yugi tested his restraints as he tried to attack the vile man in front of him. Lancelot only laughed and said, "That can be fixed easily…how long can you be by yourself without your friends by your side?" He moved closer to Yami, who was now trying to regain his vision from the blurry world he woke to a few moments before. Lancelot's hand went to stroke Yami's hair…or rip it from his head. It made no difference to Yugi.

In the moment before Yugi reacted to his building hatred, his eyes met Yami's, and all Yami could see in that sudden instance of clarity was all-consuming darkness; black, the color of absolute solitude and limitless rage.

The chains were jettisoned from the dirt as well as the stone attached to them before they snapped. There was a cloud of dust resulting from the fury before anything more could be seen. In the next second, Lancelot felt a hand on his arm, gripping with such force he felt and heard his bone creak under the muscles and skin.

"_You will not touch him,_" said a voice that was unfamiliar to any of them, its gravely alto sound reverberating in the small room. Lancelot felt his forearm twist back toward his elbow, before passing it and tearing completing from the joint. His scream was almost as horrifying as the blood that spattered on Yugi's face and hands. The ninja under the enemy's command charged at Yugi, but was sharply thwarted as Yugi's hand went through his chest. The monster turned to ash soon after, its black blood coating Yugi's arm.

Yugi turned back to the _threat_, as his now primitive mind set had dubbed Lancelot. He took no pause in the pleading blue-grey eyes or the agonizing whimpers that fell from his lips. He dealt with the conniving man, begging on the ground, coldly - like a well seasoned assassin. He snapped his neck. Instant death.

Yami looked on the scene like a man in a scary movie; eyes wide with shock, mouth dry like sand, skin damp with perspiration, heart pounding with fear, and muscles tensing to do something – anything – but unable to move, frozen by some invisible and paralyzing force. The fact that he was bound to a metal chair did not even register in his mind. _What is happening?_ The only question he was able to form in his thoughts.

Yugi, or the thing that looked like Yugi, stopped all movement. He was as still as Yami, and then his head started to turn, slowly, the motion creeping towards Yami's direction like imminent death. It seemed an eternity too soon when his dark eyes met Yami's own. In the low light and the shock playing in Yami's head, nothing was certain. Yami's heart seemed to beat even faster when the creature turned fully on him, when it started to walk toward him.

And then he was kneeling in front of Yami's chair. Black eyes locked with Yami's. Its hand rose, and for a terrible second Yami thought he was going to die. But the hand came down, and the tightness around Yami's arms and legs were gone, even the squeezing on his wrists. Yami relaxed considerably for some reason, like the release of his bodily restraints completely relieved him of all other concerns. His mind raced with uncertainty, his eyes searched the face in front of him that held no recognizable emotion.

"Yugi?" He asked. The face smiled softly, and the head it belonged to nodded carefully. Yami felt his breath catch and his eyebrows furrow.

"Why?" He could not summon any other of the hundreds of burning questions in his thoughts; this seemed to be the most important. _Why _was Yugi silent? _Why_ were his eyes so dark, even in the light? _Why _did his voice sound so strange? _Why _had he killed that man? _Why _was his Aibou covered in blood? _Why? Why?!_

Yugi did not answer. His eyes were soulful, pleading with Yami for…forgiveness? For salvation? He felt Yugi's hand on his cheek, and with one last look into those haunted, unrelenting black eyes, and Yami saw no more. Though, he could have sworn for a brief moment he felt a soft press against his lips before losing consciousness for the second time that day.

XXXXX

Yami opened his eyes and saw clouds sweeping past the wind shield in front of him quickly. He felt a tightness across his chest and found that the feeling gave him an eerie sense of déjà vu. Try as he might, however, he could not connect the experience to any of his other memories. He looked down and saw that he was belted into the jet copilot's seat, and glanced to his left and saw Yugi flying the plane. His mind did a double take at the sight. His Aibou…the pure child that was Yugi, was covered in blood.

Again, he felt an aching pull of déjà vu, and still could not find the similar situation in either of his pasts that it reminded him of.

"Yugi?" he asked uncertainly.

"So you're finally awake," He replied, keeping his eyes on the sky. They were detached, cold even, as they stared forward. He had sensed that Yami had indeed awakened, the increased breathing and heart rate told him so, but had waited to speak until Yami began the conversation. He could see himself through Yami's eyes, and knew that the red-eyed once-king was highly unsettled. He didn't know what to do about his appearance or his growing apprehensions toward Yami, but this tension inside of him kept increasing, and he knew that everyone around him was even more in danger now, and even more, with every transformation he made and every barrier he put between himself and Yami.

"What happened?" Yami couldn't take his eyes off of the carnage that Yugi seemed so nonchalant about. He had seen war before, terrible battles and the aftermath that settled in their wake, but murder of any kind did not belong with Yugi.

"We were captured after we fell unconscious and locked up in a cellar somewhere in a church. When I woke up I had to fight my way through some monsters and Epsilon's dummy copy." Yugi's jaw tightened at this. How he had wished that the body he had torn and mutilated was Epsilon's main form…

"Epsilon?!" Yami's eyes widened, "What did he do? Did you find out anymore about him?"

"Yes," Yugi answered calmly, "but I will tell you along with the others. I do not want to explain this twice."

Yami's mouth clamped shut at that comment. Yugi, for what seemed like the thousandth time, had shut him out of his mind. Out of his life, practically. At any other time three years ago, Yugi would have shared the memory with him without question, even when they had been physically separate…

Yami nodded dejectedly. There was nothing that could be done about Yugi's guarded attitude until Yugi himself decided to open up. And with as crazy as this lonely, fucked up world was, Yami could not blame Yugi's drastic changes. He just hoped that he was there for Yugi when he finally did decide to share his burdens and mental scars.

XXXXX

When the plane was safely landed behind and underneath Seto's mansion, Yugi went to clean himself off and asked Yami to gather everyone into the library while he showered and changed. Half an hour later, everyone sat around the large coffee table in the book-lined room, waiting for an explanation.

Yugi sat before them, and explained what had happened while they had been away for nearly six hours, why they had come back earlier than planned.

"So, Epsilon is Lancelot, or that is his real name," Seto said, his eyes flashing darkly before returning his gaze to Yugi.

"Yes, and before I explain why that is important, I need to tell you something had never planned on telling you before, but this situation changes everything, and you need to know," Yugi sighed, running his hand through his hair. The others seemed to hold their breath in impatience, leaning forward unconsciously to hear what Yugi had been hiding from them.

"I am not Yami's reincarnation," was the simple start to a long, long story that was reality in the most disturbing and unbelievable way.

XXXXXX

Again, I know I'm evil, it's another cliffy. But I hope that you're enjoying the drama and plot so far.

Read and Review, hope to see you reading my other stuff too! Love you all,

IcyBlue.


	6. Chapter 6: More History Between Us

Hey guys! Another update, and I dedicate this chapter to....(drum roll)

Empress Spiral!

I loved your review so much. I like that you think it's original, I try to make it interesting. I hope that you love this update too, its a lot longer than the others.

Read, enjoy, and Review! I hope you like it! One of my favorite parts, and if you want to know the music I was thinking of when writing this, its _My Skin_ by Natalie Merchant. Listen to it when you get to the flashback, I think it works well.

Thanks, and Happy Reading!!

**Chapter 6: More History Between Us**

"You're not Yami's reincarnation?" Bakura wondered aloud.

"Nope, and Ryou is not yours nor is Malik Marik's." Seto said for Yugi.

"How did you figure that one out?" Marik asked, perplexed.

"Well, it happened when I was trying to figure out a memory spell. I had been searching like crazy for something that would unlock Yami's memories to me, so that I could find a way to get to where you guys had disappeared, using the magic you three," Yugi gestured to the three yamis, "Used to save the group that day. I knew, somehow, that you could not be dead…" Yugi began to explain. "That and all the revival spells I attempted had no effect…" He added under his breath.

"Then, what does that mean?" Malik's eyebrows furrowed, "That we were not supposed to be together?"

"No, that was our destiny, as grueling and rewarding as it was and still is," Yugi said, looking to Yami for a moment.

"Then, please tell us what you mean," Ryou rested his hand on top of Bakura's as they sat next to each other on the couch.

"It means that we are our own souls, that found similar and lost spirits of the Egyptian persuasion," Yugi said, "We were reincarnated spirits of three royals who lived only two or three centuries after those three," He pointed to the yamis again, "died."

"Wait, wait," Malik interrupted before Yugi could continue, "Three _royals_? No offense Yugi, but I think I've had enough to do with ancient royalty to last five life times." He looked at Yami with a small amount of indignation, some of his unwanted childhood memories coming to the surface.

"I don't blame you, believe me," Yugi smiled without any humor, "But what if I told you that you were once the Emperor of Rome?"

Malik leapt out of his seat on Marik's lap and yelled, "WHAT!" his eyes wide.

"And you, Ryou, the prince of the Elves?" Yugi looked to the white haired teen, who looked more than skeptical.

"Elves? I know I get teased about my fair appearance all the time Yugi, but come on," Ryou almost rolled his eyes.

"So, you are willing to believe that five thousand years ago people wielded Shadow magic and monsters, one of which is currently your _lover_, and you won't concede to the possibility that you, in a past life, were an elf?" Yugi chucked at this point, "Way to be a hypocrite, Ryou, or should I say, Prince Cirinde Miriel,"

"Emperor? Of Rome?" Malik was absolutely beside himself with disbelief, "Shit, I must have had it made,"

"You did, judging by your current personality," Yugi smiled, "And you killed me," Yugi paused there, waiting for the reaction.

"Well, I'm sorry about th-" Malik swiveled in his direction, "I did?"

"Yep, and you had a pretty shitty time doing it, if I remember right," Yugi said.

"Well, I can't remember anything," Malik almost pouted. "What was my name?"

"Oh, sorry," Yugi cleared his throat, "Introducing, his Majesty, Emperor Justinian," He announced in a regal tone.

"Justinian?" Malik tried the name out. "Not bad, what did he - I do?"

"Well, how about instead of telling you, I show you?" Yugi suggested.

"How would you do that?" Ryou asked, not going to deny Yugi's earlier comment about belief in 'fantasy', as most people would mistake it as.

"Just a spell, it won't take long, but I can't promise that it won't hurt," Yugi grimaced in the memory of his own accidental retrieval.

"Who cares? I'm too curious now," Malik hopped over to Yugi, who was sitting on the couch across from the other.

"May as well join the party," Ryou squeezed Bakura's hand slightly before going over to sit by Yugi as well.

"Once I start this, there is no way out of it," Yugi told them. They nodded. "And no matter what you hear, don't interfere," He warned the others in the room. "Leave if you have to."

He held out his hands for the two beside him to take, gripping them softly once he held theirs. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath, shielding the black and silver of their cursed color.

"_Selgub, milline kord oli neile enne lasknud mälestusi voolu_," he chanted in a monotonous spell. Malik and Ryou's hands felt increasingly warmer under his hold, and they watched as deep blue light emitted from their clasped hands. Their eyes slid shut after they could see nothing but black and they lost consciousness under the constant of Yugi's voice.

XXXXXXXXXXX

The others in the room waited patiently in silence. A few minutes later, Yugi opened his amethyst eyes and released the grasp he had on Ryou and Malik's hands.

"They should be awake soon; be prepared," He said.

"Prepared for what?" asked Marik, his eyes studying his lover's form intently, waiting for a change.

"For anything," Yugi snorted, "They are remembering an entire lifetime worth of events, _literally_, we do not have any clue how they will react," He paused, "I know when I woke up, it was a little hard to accept," his hands tightened into fists.

Before Yami could move to ask or comfort Yugi, the two on the couch shot awake, looking around the room wildly.

"So…" Ryou's breathing was fast and shallow, "That's what death is like,"

"Yeah," Malik agreed to the strange observation, "And it sucks ass. I swear, it was like I forgot that I was alive now, and only reliving the life I had before." He shivered, "Freaking spooky,"

"Like me?" Marik asked, trying to lighten his other's mood. It was hard to see Malik so shaken.

"No, you're the good kind of freaky," Malik managed to smile, but it was definitely forced.

Bakura went immediately to Ryou's side; the boy was shaking just as badly as Malik was. He didn't ask if he was okay, it was obvious that Ryou was not. Ryou forced his own smile as well, before dropping it as soon as his eyes fell on Yugi.

"I can't believe it…"

"What? The being an elf in a past life thing? I thought that you got past that-" Yugi started.

"No," Malik answered for Ryou, "I think he means he can't believe who you were in _your_ past life. I mean, it took me a moment to realize that it was you, but wow…"

"It's not that big of a deal," Yugi waved their amazement off.

"LIKE HELL!" Everyone stared at Ryou's sudden cursing. "Yugi, I always thought that you were a little too good for your own good, but I never would have guessed that you were KING ARTHUR!"

"Have to agree with his Princelyness there," Malik said, crossing his arms and staring at Yugi; simultaneously ignoring the glare from Ryou at his use of the nickname.

"Who is King Arthur?" Yami suddenly interrupted. The other two yamis nodded in askance.

Yugi blinked at Yami. He then almost smacked himself on the head for his own stupidity. _Of course_ Yami, Bakura and Marik had no clue who the king legend was; they had only known the lore that their hikari's had happened to tell them. It almost made him want to laugh at hearing the question.

"Sorry," Yugi smiled slightly at the three, "You all died before this King lived. He was a King supposedly chosen to lead by God himself."

Yami's brow furrowed. "Like the Pharaohs were chosen by Ra?"

Yugi's smile widened. "Almost. But I'm talking about the singular God that was worshipped by the Catholics. This was after the polygamous Gods that you worship."

Yami slowly nodded, remembering a conversation that he had had with Yugi about religion in the world during modern times.

Tea, still wide-eyed over this new information, continued the story for Yugi. "We'll just give you the basic story. There was once a boy, named Arthur who was orphaned at about six years old, and he went to live with his domineering and idiotic uncle and cousin. He was treated as a servant there for about eight years, before a travelling magician, seeking shelter during a harsh storm, stopped at the castle where Arthur was living in. The magician, named Merlin, stayed there for about five months, finding that Arthur was uneducated but strong of heart." Yugi smiled at remembering the old, somewhat crotchety man. His heart tightened considerably while listening to the rest of this 'fairy tale'.

"He taught Arthur many things about the world, including how to read and write, but one day, Arthur had to leave with his uncle and cousin in order to squire for a jousting tournament. It was there where the legend began. In the town where the tournament was held in the middle of Camelot, there was a sword in a stone. And that sword, called Excalibur, was given to the people by God to choose the man who would be king and rule them justly. Who ever was able to pull out the sword would be that man. But there had been many men who had tried, and all had failed up until that point, so there were few left who actually still believed that there would ever be a king of the divided land. Arthur proved them wrong when he accidentally pulled it out in total desperation when in search of a sword for his cousin to fight in the tournament with. The people were reluctant to believe at first that such a young boy would rule them well, but Arthur turned out to be everything that the legend promised to be. With a lot of help from Merlin to begin with, of course." Tea smiled slightly, caught up in telling the story.

"That's not all I heard about that story, though," Mokuba looked a little shy at interjecting, but wanted to make his knowledge known, "He married a girl named Guinevere and she ran off with Arthur's best warrior, Lancelot," Mokuba looked sad about this, but then suddenly donned a disgusted expression, "And he slept with his sister, Morgan Le Fay, and they had an heir-"

"That's enough," Seto cut him off, his eyes on Yugi.

Yugi had his hands clenched so roughly on his knees that his knuckles where turning from white to blue from loss of circulation. His eyes were fixed fiercely on the carpet in front of him, hidden only slightly by his hair. It was obvious that this conversation was not doing any good for the memories stored in his mind. It was probably why Marik and Bakura halted in their attempts to tease him about his 'new past'.

He took a few deep breaths when he felt their attention on him, looking toward Mokuba, but not at him directly. "I'm afraid that the history books were a little bit too off on their investigation of my past life,"

"Have to agree with you there; what happened was too much for anyone to comprehend without all the facts," Ryou's teeth were clenched, "Merlin told me what had transpired when he brought me your corpse," He watched as the others' eyes widened in question, "He wished to be buried on the Isle of Avalon, where my home was. He wrote me so in a letter one day; it was a rather unexpected and strange request until I was informed that he knew he was going to die,"

"But why would Arthur have written to Ryou about this? And why did Malik kill him?" Tea asked, perturbed.

"I knew them," Yugi said, eerily calm for some reason, "Malik was the one who killed me, however inadvertently, but he and Ryou were great friends to me before that, and that's how we all knew each other,"

"But why would the Emperor Justinian have you killed?" Marik asked, wondering how his light would have been capable of murdering a friend in any of his lives.

"I was suspected of heresy, or evil acts in service of the Devil." Yugi explained. "In other words, magic,"

"Was magic a bad thing in your time?" Bakura looked befuddled.

"Yes, according to the accepted religion and the democracy that ruled over most of Europe in that age," Yugi said. "That still wasn't the worst part of it…" He trailed off.

The others, except Seto, Ryou and Malik, looked confused. Seeing as Yugi was not willing to continue, Ryou decided to finish.

"His own knights were the ones to bring him to trial." Ryou offered as explanation.

"Knights?" Bakura asked his love.

"Just think of them like Yami's priests in court," Malik answered.

"Your own council turned against you?" Yami looked wide eyed at his other.

Yugi sighed, "Couldn't really blame them. They were scared of me."

"Still no excuse for throwing you to the dogs," Malik grit his teeth.

"I would suspect anyone who hadn't aged in over twenty years of magic as well," Yugi shrugged. "At that point, I did not care whether I lived or died, anyhow." Yugi rubbed his forehead roughly, as if trying to remove the painful thoughts from his head physically.

XXX Into the Past XXX

_Pernius, Justinian's right hand, spoke, "Who is this broken man? Cluttering up the throne room? Who is this un-fortunate?" He turned his eyes from Arthur to the soldier._

The Soldier sneered, "Someone Arthur, 'King' of Camelot,"

Pernius's face lit up at the mention of his next prisoner, "Oh so this is Arthur, I am really quite surprised. You look so small…not a king at all." Arthur clenched his teeth at the insult but said nothing.

"_We all know that you are news, but are you really the king? You know you have over stepped your bounds as the governor of that small land," Pernius's eyes flashed. "And on top of that, you have played with the Devil's tools, claiming to be un-Catholic as well, against Emperor Justinian's mandate," Pernius waited for Arthur's reply. _

_"That's what you say," Arthur said, not looking all that disturbed by the accusation._

_"What do you mean by that? That is not an answer. You're deep in trouble, __**friend**__," Pernius finished mockingly, "Someone Arthur, 'King' of Camelot," He looked at the unfazed traitorous man in front of him, analyzing him really, for the first time._

_  
"How can someone in your state, be so uncaring about your fate? An amazing thing, this silent 'king'," Pernius pondered aloud. At Arthur's silence to his wonderings, he looked to his King to proceed._

_Justinian clenched his jaw, but did not show any outside signs that he was highly shaken. He gestured toward the men who had dragged Arthur to Rome's capitol, showing that he wished for them to offer a sentencing that they saw fit for the prisoner. Not having any real say over the punishment because of the strict laws outlined in his own __Corpus Juri Civilis, or code of law. It stated that all in his land must follow the Catholic ways and to deny this was death._

_"__We turned to Rome to sentence Camelot. We have no law to put him to death for his actions. We think he should be executed… but it is all up to you, Caesar." __Sir Trystram, the self appointed leader of the once-knights of the Round Table, spoke for all the people of Camelot. At least, it was believed to be the voice of all in Camelot, as no one spoke for Arthur now._

_Justinian nodded to show that he would take their input into his final judgment. "Proceed to interrogate the accused." He said to Pernius._

_Pernius turned to Arthur, who had not stirred during the conversation, instantly getting close to Arthur. He made the guards release Arthur's weak, and under nourished form._

_"Talk to me, Arthur. You have been brought here; manacled, beaten by your own people; do you have the first idea why you deserve it? Listen, king of Camelot," Pernius forced Arthur to look him in the eye, "Where is your kingdom now? Look at me, do I serve you?" He was still attempting to get a rise out of Arthur._

_"I have no kingdom in this world. I'm through," Arthur answered softly, unemotionally._

_"But you're a king," Pernius tried to push the questioning forward._

_"It's they that say I am," Arthur retaliated, motioning to the group of knights watching, "I look for truth, and find that I get damned,"_

_"But what is truth? Is truth unchanging law? We both have truths, are mine the same as yours?" Pernius indulged Arthur._

_"Is this really necessary? He has already admitted to his heresy and his un-loyalist actions," Sir Lyonell interjected._

_"You'd crucify your king?" Again, in a mocking tone, Pernius asked._

_"We have no king but Caesar," Sir Trystram deadpanned._

_"He's done no wrong except in the choosing of his loyal servants, it seems," Pernius looked into all of the knight's eyes, seeing the nervous way they gazed at their once-king._

_Justinian was at a loss for what to do. Arthur had visited him previous to this event, and he was the closest thing he had to a friend. 'I see no reason,' he thought to himself, 'I find no evil. This man is harmless, so why does he upset them?' He stole a glance at the accusing group. 'He's just misguided…But to keep you vultures happy…' He sneered in his mind before saying:_

_"He shall be flogged, and then questioned again," Justinian nodded to Pernius. A servant came to the interrogator and handed him a whip. Arthur's tunic was ripped in half at the back and left to hang on his wrists._

_Pernius counted off each time he tore through Arthur's skin and cracked the sound in the room in half. "One! Two! Three! Four! Five! Six! Seven! Eight! Nine! Ten! Eleven! Twelve! Thirteen! Fourteen! Fifteen! Sixteen! Seventeen! Eighteen! Nineteen! Twenty! Twenty one! Twenty two! Twenty three! Twenty four! Twenty five! Twenty six! Twenty seven! Twenty eight! Twenty nine! Thirty! Thirty one! Thirty two! Thirty three! Thirty four! Thirty five! Thirty six! Thirty seven! Thirty eight! Thirty nine! Forty!"_

_Pernius stopped there, when the once pristine skin of the 'King' was barely recognizable on his bloody back. "What do you want Arthur? Tell me!" He shouted. In a lower voice, he said, "You've got to be careful, you could be dead soon… could well be…" He was trying to warn Arthur…_

_"Why do you not speak when I have your life in my hands?" He shouted incredulously, the question that was on everyone's mind. "How can you stay quiet? I don't believe you understand-"_

_"There is nothing you can do. They have everything against me… everything is fixed and you can't change it," Arthur said, but only to Pernius._

_"You're a fool, Arthur. How can I help you?" Pernius said, almost under his breath. But when he looked into Arthur's wearied eyes, there was no life left. He saw a man without a will._

_"By not admitting to his crimes against the mandate and the Emperor, he shows his guilt. He is at the mercy of the Emperor's original punishment; execution." Pernius said aloud, knowing somehow that there was nothing anyone could do for the broken man in front of him._

XXX End of Flashback XXX

"Yugi?" Joey waved his hand in front of Yugi's face. "You still there?"

"Yeah, sorry," Yugi smiled humorlessly.

"So, Lancelot is Epsilon," Malik shook his head, "I've heard of having a vendetta, but this is ridiculous,"

"Yeah, he waited over 2,000 years," Ryou sadly sighed, looking for the entire world like he was a thousand years older than he actually was, "And what real reason does he have? Arthur gave him everything, his title, a home,"

"I also had him executed, for crimes against the crown," Yugi stated, his eyes void of any emotion, "And I would not like to discuss why…" He looked to Mokuba, and then Seto.

Seto nodded in understanding. "Mokuba…" he started.

"Yeah, yeah, I know. You'll tell me when I'm older, right?" Mokuba smiled, but it was sad, like the mood of the room. Once he left, Yugi looked to the others in the room again.

"He murdered my sister, Morgan Le Fey, when I gave no command to do so. There were rumours of her plotting to take over my throne, but they were unfounded, and I could see no reason to resrt to such actions," Yugi started off, "He is a bloodthirsty monster, worse then even you were Bakura," Yugi shook his head, "And I was too much of a fool to see how fucked up he was until it was too late… and the worst thing was: he was my most trusted and only friend, besides my wife. I knew him for over twenty years, we met when I was five. He betrayed me in almost every way possible…" One, sole tear ran down Yugi's face, and he quickly brushed it away. "All I know is that now that we know how he is, we can plan his downfall and the method to put the world back in order." He took a deep, shaky breath before asking, "Any more questions? I'm very tired. We'll talk about this more in the morning."

The group looked at a loss for any words at the moment, so Yugi just shook his head and said, "I know it's a shitload to take in, so just ask when you think of a question. As for now…" Yugi sighed, "I'm gonna go take a nap until it's time to go out again." Some of the others in the room nodded absently at his declaration and he left without another word, almost not noticing when Yami silently followed him.

XXXXXX

Yami had sensed his partner's building distress when Mokuba had started speaking, even through the mental blocks that had been built while he was 'gone'. He didn't see the need to tell Yugi that he was going to follow him, as he knew that Yugi could feel his curiosity and concern from a mile away. Yugi went up the stair and down the hall to the right to his room, leaving open the door behind him. Yami came in and closed it, sitting by Yugi on the bed. Yami shifted and stared Yugi in the eyes, neither moving for a long moment. Yami let their emotions rally between them for a while, getting what he knew was only a small taste of what Yugi was really feeling; before he finally spoke.

"Please, Yugi, you know that hiding all this inside will only make you suffer more. No matter what has happened, what you have done, I will never leave your side. I've already seen the some of the changes…I need to see the pain you've hidden. Share it with me, like you used to. I will not allow you to shoulder this burden all on your own any longer." Yami pleaded with Yugi. He needed to show Yugi that there was nothing that could ever break that bond he shared with him, ever. They were two halves of one soul, separated for far too long.

Yugi took a deep breath, his gaze never leaving Yami's. His own amethyst eyes did not waver, his body was perfectly still, but his resolve was shot to pieces. He had never been so afraid of anything in his life, he realized, as he looked into his other's eyes. Afraid of an action that used to be so natural to the pair, it was like breathing. Maybe that was the problem; for now, in this time, it pained him even to breathe. But he knew, now, that he couldn't hold back any more. He NEEDED to open his soul to Yami once more, he wanted to throw himself into Yami's arms and curl into his comforting embrace, but he stayed where he was, sitting across from his other on the bed.

"Okay Yami," He finally gave into the aching in his lonely being, "I will let you into my soul room." Yugi closed his eyes and let go of all the insecurities and barriers he had worked up over the years, and let himself break in front of the one who had held his heart, unknowingly, for almost six years. He lie back onto the bed, falling out of his alert state beside his other, who did the same. And into the rabbit hole they descended together.

By submitting his permission to Yami, Yugi had allowed him to enter his mind and into the most intimate place of his being. Yami was just as apprehensive as his partner to reconnect in such a way once more. How much had his aibou changed these three miserable years?

After entering his own soul room, he hastily made his way to the door and then the dark hallway between their respective rooms. He paused in front of Yugi's door: nothing different about it. Same white double paneled door as always. He put his hand on the knob, turning slowly. Somehow he knew that the other side was not going to be anywhere near as similar to the past as this small detail.

With a soft sigh, Yami pulled the door all the way open. His eyes fell to an oak wood desk that held the only light of the whole room: an oil lamp with a bulbous glass covering. The desk was arrayed with old maps and parchment along with an ink bottle that held a black feathered quill. The light glowed upon the clean burgundy carpet floor; there was no trace of the toys that once littered it. They were stacked neatly on a dark wood shelf in the corner, and dusty volumes lined the second and third shelf next to it. The bed had turned into a double-sized four poster one, with a deep red coverlet that had strange symbols embroidered in black and burned gold. There were gossamer curtains of the same gold that went around the bed, only they were drawn back. And in the middle of the bed, with his knees drawn to his chest, was Yugi.

Yami carefully made his way over to his partner, surveying the room with quiet interpretation and guilt. There were no words exchanged between them. Both sides of their mental link were open and swirling their emotions and thoughts into one. Yami conveyed his remorse and frustration, Yugi, his insecurity and pained memories. They knew that there was nothing that could be said to make the situation better. False promises and lame reassurances would only cheapen their understanding of one another. Yami simply sat beside Yugi and drew him into his arms and held him there.

Yami noticed that the bed was not up against a dark wood wall that outlined the rest of the room, but the light did not go beyond the headboard of the bed. He ignored it for the moment. Back there, where the light of Yugi's conscious did not touch, was memories or knowledge that Yugi did not want to realize, even in his own mind. Although there were many places like that in Yami's own room, he dare not venture into those parts within his aibou's room. If there was one sure way to break Yugi's fragile self into an unrecognizable mess, it would be to push back the barrier that Yugi had so painstakingly built. This was the only comfort that he could give Yugi: acceptance; seeing all that had changed within Yugi's heart and mind and not turn away from it. Because even though so much was different from when Yami had last been with Yugi, there was still this warmth that he felt by being with Yugi. It felt so much warmer than it ever had before, Yugi seemed to radiate a great aura of comforting heat and protection and calm confidence that he would allow no one he loved to get hurt while with him. That was obviously the greatest and somehow weakest change within him. He had always wanted to protect his friends and family, but now he was even more willing to sacrifice himself to do it.

That frightened Yami the most. No one wanted Yugi to suffer anymore than he already had; they wanted to share this burden as they had with all other trails that they had been so wrongly faced with; the strongest connection between all of them.

As soon as Yami held Yugi in his arms, emotions and memories flowed into his mind, unhindered and unguarded as they once had been. It was a storm of repressed angst and anger, of loss and frustration. All the memories from Yugi's life as Arthur came from their dark place in Yugi's soul and were brought before Yami, with silent trepidation, by his Aibou. They all painfully swirled in his heart and mind…

_The people surrounded him in a hurricane of color and excitement as he proved, at the age of fourteen, that he was God's chosen vassal; the perfect leader. There was never a moment that he had been so scared in his life…_

_XXXXXXXX_

_"Will the winners of the tournament step before the King?" Merlin commanded, and the group of over twenty men stepped forward, waiting to be knighted. One such man stood first in the line, with dark hair and blue eyes, and it was this man who Arthur knighted that he would forever regret._

_"Do you, Sir Lancelot, swear your loyalty to the king and promise to do no harm to his people, to serve and protect them as he commands, to be courageous before all foes, and always show mercy when asked to do so?" Arthur asked._

_"I do so solemnly swear," Lancelot bowed his head, and Arthur tapped down on both his shoulders…_

_XXXXXX_

_The festival was glorious, with many bright faces and cheer spread all throughout. Arthur stood conversing with two nobles as the night grew colder under a half full moon. He was surprised to see Merlin bring forward a young woman his age, with deep golden hair and soft green eye in a silver dress, accompanied by an older man who was her father, he found out._

_"My lord," said the Father to he, "This is my daughter, Guinevere," _

_Arthur smiled and kissed her hand in greeting, without knowing that this woman was to be his fiancé in a matter of days…_

_XXXXX_

_It had been a beautiful wedding, a joyous occasion to all in the kingdom. All, that was, except for Lancelot, Guinevere, and Arthur._

_"You told me that you would never marry," He said to Arthur, "That you did not wish for such a companion, that I would be enough," The two of them were in the hall outside Arthur's bedroom, whispering while he waited for his new bride to ready herself for their wedding night._

_"There were too many pressing me on this matter," Arthur hissed back, "I had no other choice; the people want to see their King have a legitimate heir," He sighed, "I do not love her, and she has no real feelings towards me, but we are friends and her parents and the council used that relationship against us," _

_Lancelot made a frustrated noise in the back of his throat. "It doesn't make any difference; you still agreed in the end," With that said, he stormed off down the hall, leaving Arthur by himself to wait._

_XXXXXX_

_Arthur opened the door to his bedchambers one night, three months after the wedding had taken place. Nothing seemed out of place when he had first entered, it was quiet. There was a rustle of blankets and sheets coming from his right, and he saw Guinevere beneath Lancelot, mouth clenched shut, and tears streaming down her face. Lancelot was moving above her, whatever actions going on between them hidden under the covers of Arthur's bed._

_"Get off of her, you bastard!" Arthur knew immediately what was transpiring here. His most trusted knight had raped his wife. _

_Lancelot turned to Arthur, and had the audacity to smile, and move causally to meet his king's demands. He grabbed his trousers from off from one of the chairs in the room and put them on, getting his shirt and then departing. But not before saying, "Guess you have no need for a wife who is a whore, now do you?"_

_As soon as he had left the room, Arthur rushed to his wife, who was sobbing with great gasps of air, and tried to reassure her that he still thought she was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen, the most pure…_

_XXXXXXX_

_It had been a few days after that incident when Arthur was coming up the stairs with a tray of food to his bedroom. He had been taking care of Guinevere personally, saying to the public that she was too ill to sit by his side in the throne room. He only left her side only to attend to the people once a day, and three other times to get her meals._

_He opened the door and…_

_XXXXXX_

That was the last of the memory that Yami could get to. The only thing he heard was the sound of a metal tray and glass breaking on a stone floor. He could only guess at what Arthur had seen then. The memory proceeded then to show Lancelot's trial and execution, then Arthur's trial before Justinian and then his death by crucifixion, for his apparent 'pagan' ways and ever-youthful body. He wasn't surprised when none of Yugi's memories of the three years Yami was gone were shown to him, Yugi obviously could not show him that yet.

Yami made a silent vow then. He would not allow Yugi to be alone anymore. He would train, he would fight, he would kill, and he would love the one in his arms with everything he had for the rest of his life, natural and after they died.

XXX Author's POV XXX

Outside their soul rooms they lie beside each other on Yugi's bed. Both were sleeping, and between them they had clasped their hands together with their fingers entwined. Yugi's body turned on its side toward Yami's, and he moved closer as he placed his other arm around Yami's waist, still holding his hand and laying his head on the other's chest.

Yami's lips curled into a soft smile as he gently laced his fingers into Yugi's silky hair. His grip on Yugi's hand tightened a little, and Yugi responded with the same gesture.

The eyes of four couples rested upon the two forms that were unconsciously drawn to each other, all watching with a firm understanding. There had never been two who completed, complimented the other more, and needed each other more, in the history of the world. They were not only lovers, not just great companions, and not only soul mates. They were meant for each other, in every sense and every time and in any life. They were never meant to live apart from each other, and that was why in their past lives, they lived without any love at all and had every tragedy befell them.

It was much the same with everyone's past lives. Bakura had been orphaned as a child of 7 years old and took to stealing and making it his life ambition to personally destroy the Pharaoh and his family's reign over Kehmet. Never near a friend of any kind, angry and forever in anguish over his loss of a peaceful home. Ryou had been a prince of a proud and quiet race of elves that did not see the need to seek a life partner: everything was for their small dominion over the isle Avalon.

Marik had been a slave, a strikingly disobedient and hostile one in the service of a cruel master in Kehmet. That was what had most likely attracted his roaming spirit to Malik's when he had been abused by his father's harsh nature. They both had gotten what they had wanted that night: Marik had taken down one monstrous slave driver and Malik had rid himself of his father's twisted self. Of course, this had led both of them to work towards world domination, but what could you expect of an angry ex-slave and a vengeful once king, even if he didn't know it at the time? Malik's past life had been lonely as well, considering that he had been the most powerful man in Rome. He had died with not a sympathetic soul by his side when he was nearly ninety years old in 565AD when he succumbed to old age.

Seto's life as Seth by the Pharaoh Atemu's side had been highly unpleasant as well, with his father's betrayal to the crown and the death of his only possible love Kisara. Even when he was given the thrown of Kehmet and he passed the crown onto Mana and (unexpectedly) Mahad's child, Hatshepsut, he could not be proud of his achievements as Pharaoh. If Joey's incarnation had been there, he was sure it would have been quite a different experience…

But Joey, Tea, Tristan, and Mokuba were new souls; it was the first time they had ever lived. And what had this life afforded them? Seven old ghosts as friends and countless dangers, including the end of the world situation that was currently happening. There were many moments when the seven were almost sorry for having befriended such courageous and fun-loving people…but they felt even more selfish when they realized that they didn't care that their friends had been in such danger, as long as they got to be with them. Seto knew that he wouldn't have gotten through the first years of his life without Mokuba, Yugi, Ryou, and Malik knew that they would not have gotten through the last four years (eight for Yugi) without each other, Tea, Joey, and Tristan. Seto now knew that he wasn't going to get through the rest of his life without Joey, though. And again, he couldn't find it in him to feel sorry for dragging his love into his life.

All in all, the truth that all ten friends faced was this: they would not be able to live without each other anymore. Even if they ever took down the asshole who fucked with the world this time, they would not be able to separate in spirit, not matter where their lives would take them next. They could only hope that Mokuba would not feel the same debilitating connect to them when everything was back to the way it once was.

XXX

Author: So… That's chapter six… What do you think? I know, I know, it's really serious and angsty, but I think some of you yaoi fans love it anyway. I try to add some humor into it, and Yugi tries to support everyone, if you haven't already noticed, but he doesn't want them to know how damaged he's feeling. Pretty easy to see why though, ne?

I LOVE YOU ALL, REVIEW MY PRETTIES!!


	7. Chapter 7: The Real Hidden Truth

Author: Well, this is a very _special_ chapter, if you catch my drift. The story is rated M, if you need any more clues. I hope that you guys have enjoyed the story so far, and I thank both my reviewers and my people who have made Story Alerts and made this story one of their favorites. I love getting those in my email! Makes me feel so loved!!

And I dedicate this chapter to…

FastlyFadingIntoDarkness!!!

One, because your review was awesome, and two, I LOVE YOUR NAME!!

Hope you enjoy, my lovely. And all the rest of you spectacular people! Longest chapter by far.

Chapter 7: The Real Hidden Truth

The next morning passed quickly. Everyone was up by eight AM, which was unsurprising. Hardly any of them had gotten any sleep. Even Yami and Yugi had woken up before one AM and could not sleep any longer.

There were many long discussions on what to do in this situation. Magic was the key to destroying Lancelot and restoring the natural order, they decided. How to trap the main body of Lancelot was the real problem. After many hours of argument and suggestions of every sort, they all decided to take a break, and in the end, that they would wait for the next storm to drive their actions. Since Lancelot had finally revealed himself, he would most likely be there, they conceded. And be ready with what ever plans he had been harboring before.

At that moot point, the gang headed over to the video game room on a whim, with the exception of Seto and Mokuba who went to the lab. Yugi still had a haunted look on his features, but he followed and watched the others play while melting into the background. An hour or so later, at around 5:00 PM, Tea approached him.

"Yugi," Tea quipped, "Can I talk to you alone for a second?" She asked. The rest of the room was preoccupied with the endless games and didn't hear her question. Yugi nodded and led her to his room. Once there, he shut the door behind the both of them, turning to face her. His room was only up the stairs from the game room, but it was far enough away from prying ears or eyes.

"What did you want to talk about Tea?" Yugi asked, wondering if she was just embarrassed to ask a certain question in front of the group. She looked straight into his eyes and said it bluntly.

"Dai ski, Yugi,"

Yugi's breath hitched for a moment. He hadn't expected that, hadn't known that she would be so forward when admitting that to anyone. Even when she'd so obviously had a crush on Yami. He sighed. He should have guessed.

"Tea," he began, his eyes saddening, "How long have you known me?"

"Almost five years," She said without hesitation, never once forgetting the day she became friends with such a kind and strong person.

"It's been eight for me," Yugi reminded her softly, "And in these three years that I have been without you or the others, I have changed, not only physically. I have had time to think about a lot of important things that used to plague my younger self. If you had told me that you felt this way for me that day, three years before, I would have said I felt the same without another thought. I had a crush on you since a month after I first became your friend." He paused, hoping against hope that he wouldn't hurt her by saying what needed to be said.

"But now, I realize that I only idealized you as the perfect girlfriend: smart, beautiful, caring, and always telling me that you would never leave my side, even through all that happened to us. And now, I think that you're doing the same thing I did to you." He looked at Tea closely to gage her reaction to his words.

"You don't think that my feelings are real?" She asked slowly, nothing showing on her face.

"No," He said carefully, "I just think that I grew a little taller and gained some muscle, and since you already love me as a friend, it was easy to fool yourself into believing that I was a good candidate for a boyfriend…a lover."

"It's fine that you don't feel the same way about me Yugi, but I don't like being called shallow," She said bitingly.

"I'm not calling you shallow," Yugi said defensively.

"You just said I liked you only because you grew some muscles, if that's not calling someone shallow…" She raised an eyebrow.

Yugi sighed, "I've changed more than you realize, Tea. I just don't think you can handle the truth. I'm not calling you shallow; I just don't think you can accept me as I am now, as a friend or a lover. I haven't shown anyone the full extent of my three years change…"

"I can handle it." She replied to his explanation.

"I really don't…"

"Yugi, I've been close to you for over four and a half years. I will accept you as you are, because to me, you will always be Yugi – the strongest and bravest person I know." She interrupted, hoping to make him see that she would never leave him for any reason.

Yugi saw her eyes and posture: taunt, unwilling to give in, determined to prove something to him. Her friendship? Her… misplaced love?

"Alright then," Yugi breathed, sitting himself down on the bed and motioning for her to stand in front of him. She stopped about a foot and a half away from him, looking to him expectantly. Yugi took as deep a breath as his lungs would allow, and let go of his magic mask that he had placed.

His eyes never left hers as they clouded with pure black and then formed over with a silver, cat-like pupil. His ears elongated at the tips, pointing backwards. He slightly parted his lips, letting a pair of sharp canines lengthen into view. He held his hands out and showed the black claws that grew on each finger. He would have continued with the transformation, but then…

Tea screamed. It wasn't particularly long, but it was loud enough to catch the attention of the group in the room almost directly beneath them. She ran out of Yugi's room before he could say anything, and straight into the worried friends wondering what the hell had just happened.

"Tea, TEA! Calm down! What happened?" Tristan shook her slightly. His eyes and all the others' eyes went wide at her next statement.

"YUGI! He's…something is terribly wrong with him…" Tea sobbed out. "I think he's possessed."

"What do you mean? Yugi…Wait, what does she mean?" Ryou asked Yugi, who was standing in the doorway of his room.

"I'm not possessed…I-I tried to warn her…she d-didn't listen to me…" Yugi stuttered in apprehension. "I told her…"

"What's going on here? I heard screaming." Seto announced his presence as he strode down the hall with Mokuba.

"What is wrong with Yugi? He's sick or-or something!" Tea said hysterically. "That isn't Yugi!" She pointed at the imposter. She didn't notice when he visibly cringed and shook slightly.

"Yugi…you didn't…" Seto said, but he could tell by the look of betrayal in Yugi's eyes that he had shown Tea his secret.

"She wanted to know…she said she could handle it…" Yugi hugged himself tightly, trying to stop his shaking. Everyone in the hall was stuck in a stunned silence except Seto, who walked through them all and took Yugi into his arms. Yugi stopped shaking, leaning into the embrace, but didn't return it.

"I think it's time you showed them all." Seto said in a low voice. Yugi nodded, barely.

"What's the big deal here? Geez, you'd think that the world was ending…_again_," Bakura sarcastically remarked. His nervous smile dropped when he saw Ryou's glare.

"Please, tell us…" Yami hadn't taken his eyes off of Yugi since he had seen him enter the hall.

Yugi pulled away from Seto, steeling himself for whatever was to come. He led the others to the theater-type lounge that was adjacent to the game room. Once they were all settled, he stood in front of them and began to explain his little secret.

"Okay then," Yugi sighed, somewhat dejectedly. "So, it was about two months after Seto and I settled into the refurbished mansion that we caught a signal that showed some particularly strong storm warnings that were coming from the coast of England. This was the first time I met Epsilon... Lancelot. Before this point, we couldn't tell why all the monsters were behaving a certain way or were here in the first place…but that sure as hell changed that day." Yugi snorted softly, shaking his head.

"So, as per usual, I went to check it out, see if there were any new monster types that I could free from the smut that clouded their minds. I got more than I bargained for. I found the Dark Magician." Yugi smiled ruefully at his naïveté in that moment. He'd been so happy to finally find one of his favorite monsters. "But, unknown to me, he was controlled directly by Epsilon. I never saw it coming until it was too late." Yugi's eyes saddened considerably and he bit his lip in remembrance.

"I followed Dark Magician into what looked like an old cathedral. Amazingly, the building was still intact, and I was so distracted by everything that was happening at the moment that I was caught off guard when the doors slammed shut behind me and three monsters surrounded me. It was the Dark Magician with Black Magician of Chaos and Dark Magician Girl. They bound me before I had a chance to attack and put me in the middle of a spell circle. I could do nothing but watch as three of my favorite monsters started to chant, not knowing anything about what was to happen." Yugi balled his hands into fists and clenched his teeth.

"That was when_ he_ finally spoke to me. He introduced himself as Epsilon and spoke through Dark Magician. Epsilon said that I was getting in the way too much for my own good and he needed to 'save me before I could hurt myself'. I know I tried to ask what he was doing to me, but I blacked out before I could. When I finally came to, Seto was yelling through the communicator and I was still in the same circle, feeling normal as ever. I told Seto I was okay and that I would be going back as soon as I could. Then I saw that the three spell casters were still near me and still under Epsilon's control. So I worked my magic on them, only feeling the pain after I was done with the third one. It's incredible that I was able to get back to the plane and set it on autopilot to get back here." Yugi sighed, still unable to pull any coherent memory from those three missing hours.

"When I conscious again, I noticed the change. It was scary as all hell, I had no idea what was happening to me. I'll show you now why…" Yugi took a deep breath and pulled off his black shirt, allowing the transformation to come uninterrupted. He locked eyes with Yami as they clouded over, black as oblivion. He refused to look at the others; wanting to know the thoughts of the one person he was truly afraid of finding out his secret.

The transformation was the same as he had showed Tea, but with two new components: from his back sprouted two feathery black wings and on his lower back a slick-scaled black pointed tail emerged.

Yugi's chest tightened as he waited for a reaction. He saw in Yami's eyes a strange curiosity, but no fear or disgust. His wings shivered in barely contained fear; fear of rejection.

Tea, he heard, choked on a sob, covering her mouth to prevent any further noise. Whether it was from his story or the second time transforming, he would never ask. Once again, the room was thrown into a stunned silence, no one daring to breath when—

"OSO!" Marik eyed Yugi with fascination, "Can you fly?"

"COOL WINGS! Can I touch them?" Ryou shyly asked.

"Looks like the shrimp finally has some more bite than bark." Bakura bit at Yugi mockingly.

"Man, where can I sign up for this curse? Yugi obviously got the better of most of the curses I can think of…" Tristan grinned as he stared, just as unabashed as the others, at Yugi. Joey smacked him on the back of the head for the comment, reminding Tristan how much grief had come and would be coming from the curse later on.

They all moved closer to him for inspection, and his wings lowered and he visibly shrank from all the attention out of instinct. He was trying to figure out what had just happened. He let forth a burst of laughter when he realized that they all were fascinated with his change rather than put off.

"Mina~" He couldn't stop his chuckles as they all stared at him, "I love you guys sometimes," He shook his head in attempt to cease his fit of hilarity and looked back to Yami to see what he thought of the whole situation. He found a warm, contented smile adorning Yami's face. Yugi could breathe easier, the tightening in his chest much less unbearable now.

He lowered his wings and folded them back without noticing, and everyone's eyes followed them. He rolled his eyes in mock annoyance and said, "Alright, who wants to touch them?" He brought one of his wings forward as most of his friends scrambled to him, wanting to have the first feel.

They had all been happily 'petting' his wings when Seto spoke up again. "Yugi, tell them the rest," He reminded reluctantly, sad to have to kill the good mood his friend was in.

Yugi sighed. He motioned for the rest to back off and sit down again. "Although I seem like I'm the same when I'm changed like this, I'm not. Unless I say it is okay for you to approach me while I'm in this state, do not do so. I can not warn you enough against that…" He trailed off some.

"What do you mean?" Tea asked, still trying to cope with the shock of it all.

"Most of the time, when I change, it isn't my choice. It usually happens when I'm extremely angry, frightened, or surprised. And when that happens, you need to get as far away from me as possible, and tell Seto. Again, I cannot control all my actions when I change unwillingly like this." Yugi's eyes fixed on Seto for a moment before looking down in guilt. "You may as well show them, Seto."

All eyes were on the taller teen of the group as he nodded nonchalantly and pulled off his trench coat and unbuttoned his shirt. He pulled down the left sleeve to reveal five long scars, beginning just below the collar bone in horrid star-like shapes, before running all the way to the center of his arm. Somehow the room kept their gasps from being uttered, as there was not a single sound for a time.

"You…Did this, Yug?" Joey mustered to say.

"Yes," He answered.

"You didn't mean to though, right?" Ryou interjected, "It was an accident?"

"Yes," He repeated, and the group let out a collective sigh of premature relief. "I was aiming to rip his heart out with my bare hand,"

"WHAT?" Ryou, Malik, Tea, and Tristan gasped. The others looked too stunned to chorus with them.

"This is what I'm trying to warn you about. At the time, when I injured Seto, I really was trying to kill him. And the only thing he was trying to do was clean a deep cut on my side…" He grit his teeth, "All I'm trying to say is, be VERY careful if I start acting or looking strange. Understand?" Everyone nodded together. He sighed, _Somehow I don't think they really get it,_ he thought.

"Follow me to the training room," Yugi stated suddenly, and they all followed him and watched as his wings faded into thin air. Once there, he said, "This will be the first time that you really see me train," he smiled ruefully as he put on the electronic visor and walked into the large holographic room that changed familiarly before their eyes. Seto had set it up on level ten, and sat back to watch with the others, aiming to gauge their reactions to Yugi's full transformation as the screen showed the session.

Yugi was displayed on the 50" screen before them, winged, clawed, and fanged. And by the end of the level, no one in the room, except Seto, could say that they had expected as much from a demon Yugi.

The boy that they all knew punched, kicked, choked, disemboweled, decapitated, dismembered, slashed, tore, and mutilated every monster before him. He used magic mercilessly, burning, shocking, crushing, and even drowning some of his victims. It was really a sight to behold, both terrifying and somehow…magnificent and beautiful. He was covered in blood and gore, scratches and bruises, but all that was washed away as the simulation turned off. And even after almost a full two hours of fighting, Yugi was not even panting, nor did he feel sore.

He walked back up to the group, his eyes still black and his claws exposed. He looked them all in the eye, no more hesitation, no more fear behind his gaze.

"I'm sorry," He said, "I did not mean to keep this from you all, I really didn't, but I wanted everything to be something like it was before this." His eyes became unclouded and pale amethyst shown once more. "But I'm not going to hide anything anymore, especially because I was being selfish, I put you all in danger. I'm especially sorry to you, Tea." He turned to the girl currently in Tristan's arms, "I should have just told you everything from the beginning,"

Tea shook her head, moving toward him, "You tried to warn me Yugi, and I lied when I said that I could handle it," She sighed, "I pushed you into showing me, and I should have just stopped and thought about it for a moment-"

"I know what I look like, Tea," Yugi interrupted her, "You have nothing to apologize for. I was just tired of keeping secrets and I let my frustration out on you,"

"I forgive you, Yugi," Tea smiled wryly, "You're only human."

"Sort of," he smiled back.

"Have you figured out what exactly your curse is, Yugi?" Ryou asked.

"That's the thing, I don't even know if this is a curse," Yugi shook his head, "It could be a transformation spell, a binding spell, or a transfusion,"

"Well, have you tried any counter spells?" Ryou huffed, desperate to fix the problem with his friend.

"That would not be wise," Seto interjected, "As long as we don't know the specifics of the spell, anymore magic infused on Yugi's physical or spiritual form might kill him or worse."

"Worse?" Marik questioned.

"After the way you lived in the past, do you really doubt that there are fates worse than death?" Yugi asked softly. His breathing was strange. His eyes blackened again and he looked up at Seto for help.

"Now?" Seto asked. When Yugi nodded, Seto swore. He strode quickly over to Yugi and picked him up as he went limp.

"What's happening to him?" Joey asked as he followed with the others.

"Another one of his faints," Seto said.

"Faints?" Yami said, perplexed and flustered.

"Yes, it happens from time to time," Seto said, leading them down to his lab and pressing a button on the wall, a table coming up from a part of the floor that moved away. He laid Yugi down on it before strapping him into the wrist and ankle cuffs.

"The spell that he was placed under is still working inside him, becoming stronger as he tries to fight it off. Every time he falls unconscious like this, he becomes stronger physically and his magical ability increases. It also makes it harder to control his other side, which we think is demon in nature." Seto's tone was completely scientific and monotone, but his eyes spoke volumes.

"Demon?" Mokuba's eyes widened.

"Yes," Seto answered, "That was the other reason for all the time he reads and gathers artifacts, besides the whole trouble with Lancelot. He is studying to find out more about the curse and what he is. We think his other half is a demon. We are not sure about what kind though." Seto blinked as Yugi groaned low in his throat, his back arching off of the cold metal table. He pulled at his restraints, his muscles flexing and his limbs twisting.

"We don't think he will turn into a full demon, however," Seto said, only drawing half of their attention from Yugi's form. "Most of the texts say that you can only be born that way."

"And your knowledge of the shadow magiks has yielded nothing about this?" Yami seemed beyond consolation.

"No, not mine, not Mahad's, not even your father, and he is somewhat of an authority on the subject,"

"_Fuck_," Yami said, somewhat under his breath. He looked down at Yugi, before going to his knees beside the metal sheet and bringing his hand to Yugi's forehead. As his fingers made contact with the other's skin, Yugi's body tensed quickly, his eyes opening and locking upon Yami's before his muscles relaxed a little. He made a sound that was caught between a whimper and a contained sob, leaning into Yami's palm.

"It shouldn't last long," Seto's strained voice hovered above Yami, "They never do,"

Yugi convulsed as if to contradict that statement. His body shuddered and writhed. It was more than taxing to watch. He pulled on the restraints more forcefully this time, the chains creaking under the stretch. He went limp a second later, falling flat on the table, breathing rushed.

'_He wasn't as violent as he usually is…'_ Seto thought, looking between Yami and Yugi. _'This could be the answer to the problem here,' _

"He should be fine now," Seto said, "You guys can leave and he'll see you when he wakes up." The others, except Yami, shuffled out of the lab, giving a few last depressing glances toward Yugi and Yami. Seto stayed and went to a computer that was monitoring Yugi's vital signs and physical changes. He noted that Yugi's heart rate had decreased again, and his muscle expanded some, making more room for him to grow stronger. The heart rate was not a bad thing, it actually meant that he would live longer and would be able to recover faster, but Yugi only saw it as becoming more of a monster.

"Kaiba?" Yami said from across the room, indicating that Yugi was back to 'normal'. He undid the cuffs on Yugi's limbs, and Yugi sat up and rubbed absently at his wrists. His eyes were dazed as he looked at Yami, and his hand moved as if of its own accord, placing itself on Yami's forehead and resting there. Yugi blinked a few times, staring into Yami's eyes, and then he whispered, "Thank you," as his hand moved and cupped Yami's cheek. Yami looked confused for a moment, not sure what Yugi had meant, before he smiled softly and nodded in understanding.

"I'm going to do a few tests to see what happened this time," Seto announced, "Just give us a moment, if you would, Yami."

Yami sighed and nodded again, standing up and walking out of the room. A few seconds after he disappeared, Seto spoke again.

"You know, Yugi, that was the tamest I've ever seen you during a transformation," he said offhandedly.

"Really?" Yugi looked at Seto in curious suspicion.

"Yes," Seto said.

"So, what's your point?" Yugi raised an eyebrow and crossed his arms.

"I think you know what I'm talking about," Seto eyed him straight on. "The discovery in your reading a few weeks ago-"

"That is out of the question," Yugi glared at Seto, "I would never want to ask Yami to do something like that or put him in that position."

"That's not what you're truly worried about, and you know it," Seto came face to face with him. "I know that he would do what ever he had to do to protect you, even from yourself."

"But-" Yugi started.

"All you have to do is mate with him, it's not the same as marriage. It's wholly physical." Seto smiled, albeit perversely, "Or is that what really bugs you about all this?"

Yugi growled loudly, "Very funny,"

"It shouldn't really be that much of a problem, after all, you've done it before," He dropped his teasing, "All I'm asking you to do is consider it, Yugi, and I mean seriously consider it," He poked Yugi's arm to emphasize.

"Fine," Yugi said under his breath, "Can I go now?"

"Yes," Seto replied, going back to one of the desks in his lab. "See you in the morning."

"Skipping dinner, are we?" Yugi asked.

"I'm having Mokuba bring me some," Seto said, distractedly. Yugi sighed. '_And they worry about my condition with all the late hours he works…I've known him to skip meals for over two days before._'

With that last thought and a shake of his head, Yugi went back down the hall and went to the kitchen to start dinner.

XXX Later That Night XXX

Yugi fell back onto his bed, not tired in the least, and not for the first time. His mind was going a mile a minute, running through the moments where he revealed his true nature to his closest friends, the looks on their faces when he came back from the holographic training room, the conversation with Seto before dinner…

His eyes flickered and stormed over the idea that Seto had planted in his mind. It wasn't a bad idea to mull over. It was something that he would never in his life mention to Yami, no matter how tempting the thought was. No. Too much would be at stake if he allowed himself to put Yami in that position. His sanity seemed to be the least important of everything he could think of; their bond, friendship, his heart, his love, the overwhelming draw he felt towards Yami…

Yep, Yugi slowly losing his mind was not reason enough to jeopardize that relationship.

Yugi found himself sighing again as he looked over at the clock across the bed on the nightstand. 12:30. He figured his friends should be asleep at this point, considering their lack of sleep from the night before.

He felt a sudden jolt in the mind link that he shared with Yami, and looked to the door as it silently opened to reveal Yami, dressed in a pair of gray drawstring pants. Yami closed the door just as quietly as he entered, and turned to face Yugi, a little apprehensive, for once, seemingly, in all of his life.

"Yami," Yugi said, "Couldn't sleep?" He stood up from the bed and moved toward the other.

"No," Yami still was staring at the floor.

"Did you need something?" Yugi furrowed his eyebrows.

"No," Yami finally looked him in the eye, the wine color burning into Yugi's being, "I heard your conversation with Kaiba earlier today…"

Yugi's face went slack with shock, but then hardened and he found himself turning away from Yami, "Did you?"

"Yes,"

"And?"

"And what?"

"Did you want to ask me something about it?" Yugi trembled slightly, not having any idea what to do.

"I think that it's pretty clear what I want to ask you…" Yami's voice seemed a lot closer than it had been a moment ago. Yugi could feel the heat from the other's body near his back.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I told you, I wanted everything to be like before-"

"No, Yugi," Yami said, "Why didn't you tell me that you didn't have to worry about losing control if you had just mated?"

"Why would I?"

"That's a good question. Why don't you tell me anything any more?"

"I want to its just-"

"Just what Yugi?" Yami forcefully turned Yugi to face him, holding onto both of his arms, "You don't think I could handle it? That I would run away from you because of some damn curse?"

"YES!" Yugi looked fully into Yami's eyes, "I don't want to lose you…I wouldn't be able to live anymore if that happened…"

Yami saw the glistening in Yugi's eyes and worried that he had made the other cry. He pulled Yugi into an embrace, holding him tightly. "You should know that I would never leave you for any silly reason like that," Yami's hand ran through Yugi's hair.

"I couldn't help that I felt that way…I've never been more scared in my life."

Yami sighed at these words. "Yugi…tell me what I need to do to mate with you. I said once that I would do everything in my power to protect you, and I plan to keep to that pact forever."

"But, Yami…" Yugi's reluctance wasn't too surprising.

"I understand the basic thing that we need to do, but is there anything special? Anything else?" Yami was not taking no for an answer.

Yugi pulled away from Yami and took a deep breath. There was no way to deny it; he and Yami were going to be friends with benefits by the end of the night. He looked Yami straight in the eye and said, "You have to dominate me; otherwise there is no point to the ceremony,"

"What? Why?" Yami was surprised at himself for not blushing at Yugi's bluntness.

"Because if I am the dominant one in the relationship, then I will not feel the need to listen to you when I am fully immersed in my transformations."

"Oh…" Yami contemplated that quirk in demon nature.

"You will also have to deal with my demon half during that time," Yugi sighed, and tried to keep his expression blank. "I don't know how I will act, but I seem to have a good reaction to you," Yugi admitted.

"How did you figure that one out?" Yami asked.

"When I was dancing with you a few weeks ago," This time Yugi blushed.

"Oh…" Yami felt pretty speechless at the moment.

"That's about all," Yugi turned away. "Do you think you can handle it?"

"Yes," Yami said, his face set, just as if Yugi were issuing him a challenge.

Yugi faced him once again, his eyes the intense black and silver, "Can you handle me?"

Yami's mouth went dry.

Yugi stepped closer to Yami, sliding his hands surely, but gently, around the other's waist. He leaned in and released a breath over Yami's neck, licking a trail to Yami's ear before purring, "I'm all yours, so don't hold back,"

(A/N: If you don't get what's about to happen now, you really need to skip the end of this chapter and wait for the next one. And you really shouldn't be reading rated M stories either. This is a LEMON WARNING PEOPLE!! The thing you've all been waiting and reading for, I'm sure. Enjoy, all you perverts. XD)

The hesitation and tension in Yami's mind caused Yugi to act again – guiding Yami's hands to his chest, sliding them against the soft thin material that did nothing to block the heat between the touch. Yami looked down at his hands and then into Yugi's eyes, almost not wanting to believe what he saw there. _Lust._

He wasted no time after that. His hands moved on their own, wrapping lowly around Yugi's waist before pulling them closer into a kiss – soft and unhurried, relaxing and explorative. It didn't stay that way, though.

Yugi wanted him to dominate, to force submission? That was a practice he had perfected as a Pharaoh once and now as a game king. To say that he had no experience in this sort of game would not tribute to the lovers he had pleased in the past; and knowing how to please was certainly more rewarding than most other trades that he could think of. Though, granted, thinking was not something he was doing at the moment…

His hands found their way beneath Yugi's shirt, roughly massaging the skin of Yugi's back in slow, thorough moves that pressed Yugi even closer. He worked Yugi's shirt off and parted their mouths, and he was glad that he had not worn a shirt. Being away from Yugi for a second was too long. He pushed Yugi to the bed and made him lay back, hearing a moan from the other as his weight fell upon Yugi. There was somewhat of a struggle at this point; Yugi did not want to be on the bottom. But as his hands tried to push Yami to the side, Yami pinned his wrists above Yugi's head and kept them there with one hand while the other snaked beneath Yugi's body on the bed and his fingers fisted the black hair, pulling his head back and exposing his neck to Yami. Yugi growled at Yami's stare and restraints, but his fighting stopped when Yami ground his hips down against Yugi's, his mouth attached to Yugi's bared neck.

A whimper sounded from Yugi's throat as he pushed back with his hips, his breathing quickened. Yami's mouth made a trail down Yugi's chest, stopping at his nipples while the rest was out of reach while holding onto Yugi's wrists. He laved and sucked and bit them both without mercy, giving cautious looks up at Yugi's face. The other's eyes hardly left his own.

Yami leaned back up, straddling Yugi's waist and smiled somewhat wickedly at him. Yugi looked skeptically at the man, obviously thinking that there was no chance that he could make any real traps against Yugi. All those thoughts seemed to leave his mind as Yami kissed him again, and he felt Yami release he wrists. Yugi almost grinned into the kiss, moving his arms so that he could change their positions…

Only to find that they were still tied down, and he had a very evil-looking bed partner smirking down at him. He growled in his throat as he looked up to see that Yami had bound his wrists with shadow magic. He tried to dispel it, but Yami's capacity for shadow magic was much stronger than his current understanding for it. _Damn. He's good. But I guess that's a good little trick to keep in mind…Bondage has a fun aspect to it…_

Yugi didn't quite manage a threatening glare at that thought, but he knew that it wasn't horrible to be on the receiving end of this…little game. He was proven right when Yami just smiled back and began to use his hands to map out Yugi's chest and legs, in long and sure stokes. Yugi couldn't help but squirm whenever he felt Yami's touch stray too close to the zipper on his pants. He was beginning to get a little impatient, and let Yami know that when he let out a rather frustrated moan. Yami chuckled quietly as he undid the knot on his own pants, lowering Yugi's and suckling a sensitive spot on the inside of his hip. It was enough to distract Yugi from the fingers playing with the fastening on his pants and soon they were off, revealing a very naked Yugi. Who needs boxers anyway?

Then Yugi realized that they were both naked and Yami was _still _teasing him. The bounds on his wrists seemed all that more entrapping at the thought. But if Yami was playing unfairly, so would Yugi.

Yami crawled so that he was above Yugi, and Yugi saw this as his opportunity to tease back. He securely wrapped his legs around Yami, pulling him down until they were flush against one another. Their gasps resounded in the silence around them. _Should have remembered how cunning you can be when you need to,_ came the amused and lustful voice in Yugi's mind. Yugi chuckled in return, _Never underestimate a demon._

Yami shook his head and smiled before scorching Yugi with another kiss. The kiss didn't serve to distract Yugi from the sudden touch to his ass, the wet fingers caressing and searching before they found his entrance. His eyes flew open as one finger slid into him, and he let out a long moan when it started to move. It wasn't long before Yugi felt another finger added, and he was surprised by the gentle touches, though they were anything but unsure. Especially once they found his prostate and Yami teased him once _again_.

"_Yami_," Yugi purred, "_Please!_"

The voice was desperate and needy and so Ra-damned _sinful_ that Yami couldn't help a growling moan in answer. All of his reservations about this joining and the effects it would have left his mind with what he could have sworn was an audible _snap_. He lubricated his shaft and pulled Yugi toward him so that his hips were resting on the edge of the mattress. Yugi released a guttural moan when Yami pulled his fingers out, writhing in insufferable heat before Yami's hands on his hips steadied him. There was a stillness; a tense moment as Yami captured Yugi's eyes, then sheathed himself swiftly to the hilt into Yugi.

Yugi threw his head back as his entire body contracted at the sudden intrusion, letting out an almost scream of total bliss. Yes, there was pain, but damned he wasn't somewhat of a masochist after those three years and damned if the intense pleasure that shot through him along with it didn't make him cum instantly. Through some miracle, though, he hadn't. His heavy breathing concerned Yami, however, making him think that he had gone too fast and hurt him. His fears were unwarranted, he found, when Yugi wrapped his legs around his hips and pushed him in _deeper_, and looked him straight in the eyes before arching onto Yami even more with a sound that was the most erotic thing that Yami had ever heard. Yami felt his own breath come out in short gasps as he tried to compose himself enough to control himself again.

It wasn't long before he found the will to move; thrusting into Yugi without restraint, feeling and _knowing_ through their connection that he wanted Yami to do so. The way Yugi pushed back against him and drew his claws harshly down his back just confirmed it. Yami quickened his pace and slammed harder into Yugi at the arousing, pleasure-pain stimulation. He was glad that he had trained so hard with Yugi and the others those past few weeks, his stamina had increased and that only added to the experience. He felt himself draw nearer to the impending, explosive end. One of his hands stroked Yugi's cock and the other still held him in place. Yugi let out a shuttering moan, feeling himself about to cum, and leaned up and sheathed his fangs into Yami's neck as he came. Yami moaned loudly at the feeling and found himself biting back just as harshly as he released into Yugi.

The sound of their still excited pants filled the room, and for a moment, they basked in the feeling of each other. They pulled apart slowly, holding eye contact as they moved to the head of the bed and slipped underneath the covers together. Yami saw that Yugi's eyes stayed the same black as they had been since they started, but that didn't bother him in the least. He could still feel Yugi behind their gaze, and they held the same unique light as they always had before. He pulled Yugi into his embrace, sighing contentedly when he felt Yugi lick the bite mark he made. It didn't pain him in the least, and actually sent waves of serenity flowing through him as he felt Yugi's slowing breath caress it. He could feel it, and he knew Yugi knew: the bond they shared was more cemented then ever before.

But… he was close to Yugi in the first place, and this new development hadn't seemed to change anything like they feared it might. He smiled softly, unknowingly, as his thoughts ceased when he fell asleep beside his one and only Aibou.

XXXXX

Well, what do you think? Like it? Love it? Gotta have more of it? Just say so!

I also take constructive criticism, and if you think that means just saying it was absolutely atrocious or horrifying, then you need a dictionary. Tell me what you like and didn't like about it, and why or what you think I could do to fix it.

Thanks, love you bunches!


	8. Chapter 8: A Second Trap

Author: Well, this story is coming to a close. I hope you've enjoyed it so far. Don't be too depressed by this chapter, it's not the last.

However, this chapter is dedicated to…

MizuDragon and Amie!!!

Thank you both for your reviews. Hope you like this and my other stories as well.

Chapter 8: A Second Trap

The morning was gray as everyone awoke, and there was an odd, silent determination in them all. Breakfast was a quiet affair; they all seemed to be deep in thought, even though Bakura, Malik, and Marik tried to make the mood lighter. But after the meal, it was Ryou who caught all of their attention.

"I think I have an idea about what to do," Ryou announced quietly. "We need to find something that he wants, and trap him with it,"

"How to trap him though…" Marik sighed and shook his head, "Even just feeling the residual of this guy's magic is chilling. How do you ensnare such a powerful, and more importantly, _insubstantial_ being?"

Everyone at the table blinked at Marik owlishly.

"What?" He looked as if he was trying to force down a flustered blush.

"That's gotta be the most intelligent, non-evil thing I think that we've ever heard you say," Tea laughed breathlessly, not really feeling humorous about much in the situation.

"Well, I'm _right_, right?" He huffed indignantly.

"Yeah, as much as we all wish it was, it's not that simple Ryou," Bakura shook his head sadly.

"Actually…" Yugi's brows furrowed, "If we were able to lure him to a location that we set up with wards beforehand…" He was considering the suggestion seriously.

"Exactly!" Ryou sat a little straighter in his seat, "If we catch him inside a sealing spell of some type, it won't matter if he's immaterial. His essence will be trapped, not just any physical part of him,"

"Hmm," Yami voiced his ascent to the idea.

"Well, it's great that we figured a way to catch the guy, but what the hell do we have that he wants? I mean, he already owns the whole freakin' world," Joey let out his frustrated objection, liking the plan, but not seeing how it could work without proper bait.

"I've got us covered on that," Yugi ground his teeth discreetly, not liking the way his thoughts were leading him, but seeing no other choice.

"Great, let's hear it," Malik was getting excited over the chance that they would have a final showdown and get their families back sooner than he ever could have hoped.

"Uh…" Yugi scratched the back of his head, "I think I'll be the one to lure him to our trap site,"

"Using what?" Ryou asked, not seeing the point.

"Me."

XXXXXXXXXX

"Is there anything _else_ that you would like to tell us, hmm?" Marik ran a hand furiously through his hair, "Like that your dad was really the God of War or that you're actually an alien who wants to suck out our brains?" He was being entirely sarcastic, not appreciating in the least the way Yugi had been so closed off lately.

"No and no," Yugi sighed, not wanting to have this conversation anymore than the rest of them, "I'm just a demon with an obsessed stalker who also happens to be 3,000 years old and the destroyer of the world," Yugi got up and paced around the room, "Oh, and lets not forget, half of all my close friends are actually 5,000 years from the past, and two of them just happen to be facetious sons of bitches," Yugi finished his tantrum, "Shit, I hate my life sometimes," wiping a hand over his face tiredly.

"Yeah, me too," Bakura leaned back heavily in his chair.

"So, Lancelot has the hots for you?" Joey shook his head, "Not too surprising. We all seem to attract the weirdest people,"

"I know what you mean," Malik chuckled, sneaking glances at Seto, Yami, Bakura, and resting on Marik, who smacked his arm playfully.

"As much as it revolts me to think about, yes, he clearly does," Yugi didn't interrupt his annoyed pacing, "We can use that to our advantage, but I really don't want to get close to him again. Bleh," he gagged in his throat.

"If you're really against it, I'm sure we could find another way…" Yami started.

"No, this is the best and safest way," Yugi confirmed aloud, trying to reassure himself, "He won't be expecting it and the element of surprise is always your best ally. We just need to prepare and practice the spells necessary, and wait for the next storm; he'll surely be there, gloating or something like that, damn egotistical bastard,"

Tea laughed mirthlessly again, "Foul mouth much?"

He stuck his tongue out at her, "What can I say, Marik and Bakura are _grand_ teachers at that sort of thing,"

"Asshole," The said two muttered under their breath, before looking at each other in surprise and then laughing with everyone else.

"Train until the next storm, then?" Seto asked the group.

"Yep, let's get to it," Yugi smiled bitter and roguishly.

"Sir, yes, SIR!" The fighting seven chorused together as they mock saluted him. He could only roll his eyes before walking out of the room, a genuine smile gracing his lips.

XXXXXXXXXX

That night, after the rigorous hours of training were over and everyone clambered into bed, Yugi walked into his bedroom, expecting Yami to already have fallen asleep. He was caught between pleasantly surprised and excitedly aroused when hands wrapped around his waist and pulled him to now all familiar lips. He didn't need his eyes to change to know who it was kissing him in the dark.

The same lips pulled away moments later, "Yami," Yugi said, trying not to purr out his name.

"I don't want anyone else touching you," Yami growled into Yugi's ear, running his hands down Yugi's back, "They're not allowed,"

Yugi almost moaned at the sound of his voice, loving the feel of his strong hands around his waist, "No, they're not. I'm yours," He breathed back, his tongue laving the dark bite mark on Yami's neck before softly nibbling on it.

The stimulation was enough to make Yami groan. There was something special about that mark, and it served to turn Yami on faster than anything else. He squeezed Yugi's ass with ardor in response, before turning Yugi's face to kiss him once again. He had his hands over Yugi's cheeks at the end of it, making them look into each other's eyes. "Mine," He accented, rubbing his nose softly against Yugi's.

Needless to say, neither had any sleep for most of that night. Good thing that Yami had gained some of Yugi's energy, otherwise the next day would have been a disaster. More than it was in the first place, anyhow.

XXXXXXX

The next morning began in a startling array of confusion and awkward mishaps when the alarm for early storm warnings went off in all of their bedrooms. Several embarrassing moments later, however, and everyone was dressed and prepped to leave.

Seto's monitors showed that the storm was near the edge of Kyoto, and that the monster warnings were somewhat low. Only thirty or so. Yugi sighed as he tightened the clasps on his boots and weapons' holster.

"You all know what to do," He said as he sheathed the katana on his back, "Don't be afraid. By the time I get back to you guys, there should be few monsters left."

"Yeah, except for the real monster," Tristan grumbled, looking warily over at Tea.

"Well, he is our true objective, after all," Yugi frowned slightly. "But I promised to protect you, and I will. So, don't worry about it. Let's move out!" Yugi called out to them, and they left Mokuba and Seto in the control room.

Yugi led them to the hanger and they promptly separated as Yugi went solo to his own plane, the _Silver Millennium_ and the others went to a deep green plane called the _Debloriut, _with Ryou and Marik as its pilots_. _Both started up noisily before calming to an incessant thrum of the propellers spinning and the engine whirring. The screen to Yugi's bottom right was split in half showing Ryou and Marik in one frame while Seto in the other.

"We're all clear on the plan?" Yugi probed the other pilot's with his stern gaze.

"Crystal," Marik said as he checked the meters switches on the dashboard. Ryou nodded as he did the same.

"Seto?" Yugi turned to him.

"I'm sending you the coordinates now," He intoned, not looking back at Yugi until he said, with all seriousness, "Good luck and kick some ass."

Yugi smiled slightly as he listened to the whoops of accent coming from the other ship. "Dark Magi prepped and ready," he said.

"Marauder and Elf Heart locked and loaded," Marik chuckled when he saw Ryou sputter and send a glare at Bakura, who was still grinning at the code name that he and the others had chosen for each other.

"Blue Eyes copies. Launch whenever you're ready," Seto hid a small smile of his own as the sky roof moved back to allow them to leave. Yugi definitely could not blame him for finding humor in the situation; he himself was still chuckling over the code names they had handed out. Marik: Marauder. Bakura: Thief. Malik: Roman. Ryou: Elf Heart. Joey: Wolf (because he adamantly refused to be 'puppy', no matter how much Seto teased him over it.) Tristan: Red Beast. Tea: Dancer X. Yami: Pharaoh (through much coaxing on all of their parts) and Mokuba: Trickster. No one was really unhappy about their new affectionate nick names, but it was certainly a laugh trying to figure out what everyone should be called that wouldn't be too embarrassing.

Yugi shook those thoughts from his head. He needed to focus, and that was what he was going to do. He severed the connection on the communicator and took off from the underground hanger. Most of the time, he would had relied on auto pilot, but he needed something to occupy his hands at the moment.

It still didn't serve to distract him long, however, as he soon spied a familiar figure on the ground lording over the twisted duel monsters. He landed the ship nearby, growing increasingly apprehensive as he removed the safety restraints and got out of the jet.

He knew that Lancelot had felt his presence, had felt Yugi drawing closer as his jet circled down to the floor. He had felt Lancelot as well, and almost never used the navigation system to guide him to the location.

Yugi didn't know why Lancelot was dressed in his armor from the old days. He figured it must be because Lancelot thought it would be in some way doing justice to Arthur, dressing as if he was still his loyal servant. It pissed Yugi off to no end, though.

"So, you didn't bring any of your new friends with you," Lancelot said, "What's the matter? Afraid that I'm going to hurt them? Or…" He paused to place an evil smirk on his face, examining Yugi's changed eyes and exposed wings, "Are you scared that you might kill them?"

Yugi's eyes narrowed and his wings ruffled in a menacing way. When had he transformed? He wondered absently in the back of his mind. "That would please you to high hell, wouldn't it?" He retorted, "Seeing me kill all those close to me, so that you wouldn't have to bother?"

"You know how much I enjoy our alone time together," Lancelot purred seductively, "But I know that you must thrive for blood, for pain," He moved closer to Yugi, almost whispering in his ear, "I've seen the way you massacre all those monsters…Tell me, do you dream that you do the same to your friends, that you tare and catch them with your claws?"

There was a loud growl in response to his question, and a barely missed swipe from those mentioned claws. Lancelot leapt away just in time. "I bet they have nightmares about you. Hunting them, hurting them. They must think you would kill them at the first chance you get. You're a monster." He laughed and dodged another attack from Yugi, this time escaping from his katana.

"I am _not _a monster!" Yugi yelled at him, continuing to slash at his former knight.

Yugi knew at this moment he had two options to get Lancelot: bribing or all out acting. If he could tempt Lancelot into a bargain with something that he wanted very badly and make a convincing argument, then he would have him. But the second plan Yugi had in mind was probably the better coercion. He would have to hold onto a reserve of restraint that many would deem to be both godly and hellish in consideration. Kamikaze even, given who he was dealing with.

_Well,_ he deliberated half-heartedly; _You have to be a __**little**__ crazy to deal with someone __**this**__ nuts in the first place…_

If Yugi had laughed then at his thought, the sound would have been bitter and filled with self resentment. As it was, he had to abandon himself, his realistic emotions and reactions for a while. He hoped whatever demon traits he had been 'gifted' with would include the trickery and overwhelming aura needed to distract from his true intentions. His previous 'life' would indeed assist him – he was a games master in his own right, after all.

He surprised Lancelot when he stopped advancing on him. _Good, _he thought. He would need to keep the other as unbalanced as possible in order for this to work.

"You said that you wanted me. Why?" Yugi kept his defensive stance, unwilling to let his guard down for second, even at this point.

"Because no one else deserves you. No one else sees behind that mask…" Lancelot smiled, strained, as if he was telling Yugi about the darkest piece of his soul; and, in a way, he was. Lancelot had obviously kept a shard of the broken past close to his heart, and while part of it was his unbearable desire for Yugi (the part of him that reminded Lancelot of Arthur,) the other half was the horrific distain for that attraction in the old society. The idea of two men being closer than brothers was sinful, the worst betrayal of God there was. And yet killing, execution for punishment was commendable. Death instead of love, the ever-recurring theme, motif. Go figure.

"Well, I have to admit that I feel similarly – or at least this half of me does – the piece that still holds onto Arthur's soul." Yugi dropped his stance, relaxing his form, declaring (what he hoped insinuated to Lancelot) defeat. "But my other half refuses you… I could be yours if I gave up the last of my humanity, just as you did," Yugi looked up at Lancelot under his eyelashes, a false show of shyness.

"I could do that," Lancelot croaked hoarsely, his voice dry with his obsessive dream coming to life; "I know a method, if you have the will."

Yugi let his eyes glaze with hope and adoration, "I would give up anything to do this, to be with you for the rest of time," He moved toward the other, ignoring the dumb and deaf audience of monsters, knowing they would obey their 'master'.

"We can be together, and no one will judge us now," He pressed on Lancelot's insecurities directly, hating to play on a vulnerability that should never have been sensitive in the first place. Lancelot was just another man who society and conscience tore apart until all that was left were the shadowed, warped pieces of morality and what could only be described as madness. Yugi could see this broken quality just as clearly as Lancelot viewed his innate loneliness; their estranged connection still binding after all these years. It made Yugi wonder, for an instant, whether he and Lancelot would have made a good relationship in love – but it was not good to dwell on the past. He had learned that much by this point. Lancelot had only earned a grudging pity from Yugi; his actions too drastic to warrant any other sympathy.

No, it was his time to go.

"What do you need for this spell?" Yugi inquired, as if he did not already know.

"It needs to be performed on magic-less ground. A church would be an ideal place…" He lost himself in thought, trying to think of what was necessary for the ritual.

"There is one about two miles from here."

Lancelot nodded. "I can conjure everything that we will need. Lead the way,"

Yugi smiled softly and started to walk in the direction of St. Argus, a church only five blocks from his old home. The plane was unnecessary for so little a distance, and he wanted to keep a constant watch on the evil, pitiful person who was the epitome of human rejection.

XXXXXXXXX

Though the structure and windows of the church were still intact, the pews and altar were askew, some seats broken and holy books torn apart. The content of the interior was of no concern – they needed the sacred ground, not a pristine building.

"Is this satisfactory?" Yugi motioned around the large room. Lancelot rounded in front of him and kissed him unexpectedly. Yugi did not resist him, but he did not add any pressure to the kiss.

"Perfect," Lancelot purred after he pulled back. He began to summon the objects and ingredients necessary for the spell and moved to the clear space in front of the ruined altar. Yugi moved to stand beside him, examining the curious things in Lancelot's hands. Lancelot set the items down on the empty table nearest him and grinned excitedly at Yugi. Yugi shared one of his own and reached out to the other, grasping the chainmail-clothed arm.

Though Lancelot was not four inches taller than Yugi, he was definitely bulkier. He allowed Yugi to steer his movements until the 18-year-old boy pulled him into another kiss, this one harsher and more desperate. Lancelot felt his back pressed against the cool wood of the altar and did not notice the gestured Yugi made with his left hand, did not feel the bonds of shadow and chains until it was too late. He was tied to the floor and altar, and he squirmed when Yugi moved away from him.

"What is this trickery?!" whispered Lancelot harshly when he found he could not dematerialize to get away.

"The chains are to keep you in the circle. And you will find that you can't escape from the church because of the hidden wards I placed…we placed." Those who were hidden behind the debris and shadows in the church came forward, each with a candle and focus magic item. They silently placed the objects equally apart around the edge of the spell circle that was now visible after the vanishment charm was lifted.

"What do you think you're doing?" Lancelot snarled.

"Giving you a gift: death," Yugi's face was an expression of stony resolve. "It is unnatural that you should be still on the mortal plain, it has not given you any relief or forgiveness as death will."

"I have already died in case you need reminding; _you_ saw to that," Lancelot retorted. There was a gleam of desperation in his eyes, a fear that Arthur had no memory of experiencing at Lancelot's trial.

"But you have not been judged, or faced yourself for all the things you did, have continued to do," Yami said, and looked at the man with something akin to pity in his eyes, "Now, you will neither be free or thrown into the afterlife, now you will be trapped in oblivion, inside your own mind."

Lancelot regarded them all with disbelief and unbound fear. "You cannot truly mean to do this! Arthur, please, forgive me-"

"Yes we can, and we _are_." Yugi said firmly, "Arthur is no more. However, whatever was left of him within me had forgiven you – as he forgave all when he died. Much more of a benevolent person, soul, then I will ever be. So, don't ask for us to forgive you; you only brought this upon yourself."

Lancelot's expression turned cold. His stare, calculating. "The monsters are being warded away from here." It was a statement of fact – no one acknowledged it. He sighed, "I guess I am through." His head bowed low, and the chains allowed him to sink to his knees. The others stood in front of their objects and waited for Yugi to begin the ritual.

"Sir Lancelot of Deminice," Yugi stated his name, title. "Today was your last day in existence." The spell required that you affirm your intent to the one on the receiving end of the magic. But that statement was probably more morbid than anything Yugi had ever said before.

"_(Now we must begin,)_" the others intoned together.

"_(The first level of binding, physical form,)_" Yugi chanted.

"_(Let our voices instigate the separation,)_" they said together.

"_(Let the forces of nature and time exorcise the false bonds of his magic and being,)_" Yugi led on.

"_(Let our beings and wills combine,)_" their chanting rang out over the distant cries of the monsters.

"_(The next level of ascension be passed, no mortal future is valid for him,)_" Yugi intoned.

Lancelot's skin grayed and dried out before pieces fell off and were dust before even touching the ground, seeming to disappear to nothingness. His muscles, limbs, and torso soon followed, and the flaring spirit of swirling aggressive gold and black and icy blue. The aura emanating from it was pressuring, like a second weight of gravity. The fluctuating harshness of the pressure they felt was another tactic of Lancelot's determination, grim as it was, to throw off their concentration and narrowly escape.

It was futile. Yugi's magic and the surrounding wards kept his spirit in place and slowly drained the potency behind Lancelot's power. '_To have that kind of dexterity of magic and mind…'_ Yami thought absently as he spoke with the rest, _'He would have been chosen as one of my priests without fail on his sixteenth summer, or at least as a protector of the throne.'_ He focused his attention again.

Despite all his immense power, Lancelot, even without his corporeal form, was not affecting them at all. It was as if his soul were screaming; crying out, but there was no sound. It made Marik shiver before he could stop it, remembering one of his 'disciplines'.

"_(His soul, all that is left behind with connections to this realm,)_" everyone chanted.

"_(Anything remaining present in this world tainted by his touch, shall follow,)_" Yugi said by himself.

"_(Follow him beyond,)_" They continued to together.

"_(Beyond the barrier and to the place without magic,)_"

"_(Without life,)_"

"_(And without escape,)_" and with the final incantation of the ritual, the bonds that held Lancelot's soul grew and became long arms and restraining hands. He struggled more fiercely than before, and bursts of his aura, his emotion, washed over them like crashing waves of acid. Burning anger, bitter, scalding, regret, and an overwhelming white-hot depression tinged with guilt that made their hearts crack. Then there was a great, giant bottomless hole that swallowed the tormented soul whole, and the magic forces infused in the air were no more. Silence consumed them, the world, for a time.

"Yugi," Someone said, unsure.

"Don't," he consumed his own regret, "There was nothing else to be done."

Once more everyone stood in the spell chamber, this time tense and unsure. Yugi was acting odd, even more so than when they had first been transported into the future. Another thing was off as well. The wall on the left side of the room was decorated by strange symbols, much like the ones on Yugi's arms.

"We got the bad guy, right?" Joey asked nervously, "That means it's all over and everything goes back to normal…right?" He looked around at the other's faces, seeing the same confusion playing on their expressions.

"Don't worry, Joey," Yugi said without facing them, "Lancelot and the magic he used are definitely gone for good. And everything will go back as it was three years ago, like none of this ever happened…soon," His gaze was fixed on the wall covered in Celtic runes, a strange expression on his face.

"How, Aibou?" Yami asked, worry building within him.

"We just have to undo the spell that Lancelot placed; I've already set the circle as you can see." Yugi walked until there was only a small amount of space between himself and the wall.

"YUGI! You can't mean the _reformi saatuse_ spell, that requires--" Seto tried to intervene.

"Something I am willing to give, if it will bring all those trapped souls out of limbo," Yugi glared at him, "The balance needs to be restored, Seto. Lancelot gave his soul in order to have control over its course, and so must I to put the world back to its rightful state, using the same method,"

There was a pregnant pause after he finished speaking. No one wanted to believe what they had just heard.

"No…" Tea finally muttered, "NO! THAT CAN'T BE RIGHT! NOT AFTER EVERYTHING YOU'VE DONE! After…after all we've tried…we've given up…" She cried tears without any sobs behind them.

"NO WAY! NO FUCKING WAY!" Joey yelled, "You are NOT sacrificing yourself to fix some wacko's shitty mistake!"

Yugi smiled, sad and apologetically. He knew that there was no other choice.

"Don't worry about it, everything will be fine." Yugi's voice didn't waver.

"LIKE HELL IT WILL!" Marik shouted. "We already stopped the dumbass. You shouldn't have to play the martyr for something that was never your problem!"

"Yugi, you CAN'T--" Tristan spoke.

"It's my decision." These words reminded the group of when Yugi had said them before, that day on the docks when he tried to give up his life to save Joey's. There was no less finality in them then there was now. But this time, he wasn't crying. His seemed to be the only dry eyes in the house.

"Well if you think that we're just going to just sit here and let you kill yourself to save the world and all that heroic bullshit--" Bakura stepped forward toward Yugi, but as soon as he got within four feet of the circle, he was pushed back by an invisible force. He landed on his backside about ten feet away.

"Bakura!" Ryou rushed to his side, while everyone else just stared in shock.

"I'm sorry," Yugi said, "But I have to do this," He pulled out a knife from his belt and slashed it across his hand. He held his hand out in front of him, letting the blood drip to the floor.

"_By this blood, I give my will, by this submission, I give my soul, and accept control of this, my burden,_" Yugi's oath sent a chill down everyone's spines. A second spell circle appeared beneath his feet, identical to the one on the wall. Both glowed a deep green and radiated a strange power.

Yugi turned to face the group, his eyes sad. "Forgive me," Was the last thing he said before white, luminescent vines snaked from the spell circle on the wall, entwining themselves on his legs and arms. Then, with a great violent jerk, they slammed his body backwards against the wall. His eyes lost their life, his body limp within the confines of his restraints. All eyes watched in horror as Yugi's head fell forward and the ground circle glowed brighter. As it did, a slightly transparent but radiant, shinning form rose from the circle's center. The figure's eyes were the only thing that were recognizable; the fierce amethyst boring into everyone's minds. It floated forward, pausing at the edge of the circle, placing its…_his _hands together in front of him.

"_My will, now law, spread across this mortal plain and that of the passing realm. One soul removed, given to oblivion, one history restored. Three years, three trials, now reversed. Let the earth and sky be natural once more, and the balance…return." _Yugi's voice encompassed their beings; it became everything as their world faded from around them. But as quick as a blink, the voice and spirit in the circle were gone. Seto broke through their shock as he let an uncharacteristic gasp pass his lips. They stared at him. He looked as young and serious as they remembered. His hold on their attention was short, however.

"AIBOU!" Yami watched in disbelief as the coils around Yugi's body slowly unwrapped themselves and let his lifeless body fall to the floor. Yami ran to the corpse, pulling it into his lap and cradling Yugi's head in his arms. Yami pushed the seemingly limp hair out of his Aibou's face and noticed with all the distain in his heart how Yugi looked exactly as he had before the three years had consumed his being. The ultimate mockery of fate and his precious sacrifice: the body Yami now held was as fragile as ever, clad in the blue uniform of his high school.

"No…" Yami's strangled voice resounded in the silent room. "YUGI!" Tears, rivers, flowed unhindered down a once proud face. No one had ever seen a person so broken. "I failed you…again…" Yami sobbed into Yugi's hair. "I've lost you again, and I PROMISED I WOULD NEVER LOSE YOU AGAIN!" His cries were uncontrollable. Twice his Aibou had given himself in place of another to ensure Yami's safety. Twice had Yami felt that the world was crashing about his head as he searched his other for any signs of life. No one moved to comfort him; they were all just as far gone in their own grief. The one who was the best among them had given the definitive sacrifice to save them: his very soul.

"BAKA!" Yami yelled at the one in his arms. "What are we supposed to do now? What am I…what am I going to do without you?" His chest was tight and he couldn't breathe, never breathe without his other ever again. His existence was pointless without Yugi. And all he could do was cry and futilely curse every god and fate he knew…for his other was no more…


	9. Chapter 9: The Finale

Chapter 9: The Finale

Sobs and cries of pain and sorrow were the only noises in the room. The pairs of lovers held each other, looking upon the one who had lost his companion. Yami was at a loss for words as silent sobs wracked his body and he held tightly the corpse of his dead lover.

They all had returned to the past, which was evident in the change of appearance in Seto and Yugi. Everything was back to the way it was, but Yugi had given his life for it. There were no wounds or scars to account for the cause of his death, just a still heart and empty lungs.

This sad scene was observed by a pair of amethyst eyes atop a deep tan horse. He had not said a word upon his return to the room because of the momentary shock he felt; like seeing his own funeral from the corporeal form of a ghost. True, that's what he was at the moment, but it did not mean he would stay that way for long.

His horse's neigh brought the other's attention in his direction, all except Yami's. He dismounted from his horse and smiled brightly to every speechless face he saw. He walked forward, blue cape trailing behind him, black knee-high boots clicking on the cement floor beneath him. The hilt of his sword sheathed at his waist glinted under the soft light in the room. His black pants were tucked into his boots and his gray tunic went to mid-thigh, only bound by the belt he wore. There were emerald green patterns on his shirt's color, and the circlet that adorned his head was silver with the symbol of the trinity at his forehead's center.

He stopped by Yam's side and paused for a moment, hoping that Yami would notice his presence. Yami ignored the world completely, so the spirit touched his shoulder gently. Yami wrenched his shoulder from the grasp, saying, "Leave me alone!"

"Why would I do that, Yami?"

Yami had a great intake of breath before finally looking up at the spirit who had spoken. Yugi was standing before him, smiling sadly.

"Yugi…" Yami said disbelievingly.

"You didn't think that I would just leave you all, did you?" Yugi cupped Yami's face with one hand and stroked his cheek with his thumb.

"Please, don't do this…" A tear escaped from Yami's eye.

"Do what?" Yugi asked.

"You're gone, right? You gave up your soul, and you cannot live without your body in this world…" Yami said, trying not to break apart again.

"No Yami," Yugi smiled the most beautiful smile that Yami had ever seen, "I'll return to my body shortly…" Yugi moved the hand on Yami's cheek to squeeze his arm, "But I need you to do something,"

"ANYTHING!" Yami replied without thought.

Yugi almost fell back at his outburst, but was able to understand Yami's urgency. "Crown me?"

Yami cocked his head to the side, "Why is it necessary to do that? And how?"

Yugi removed the circlet from his head and presented it to Yami, "It will bridge the gap between the time that passed and the spell I had to use to set the world back in order," Yugi gave Yami the crown, which suddenly became un-transparent as soon as he touched it. "All my memories from the past three years will stay with me, but my physical form will stay the same as it was three years ago."

"So, it will be as if nothing has happened?" Tristan looked angered.

Yugi's spirit looked to him, "You all still remember, right? There is no reason that the rest of the world should remember all the horror they had to go through," Yugi hesitated, "And my curse is still with me…"

"What?!" Yami and Seto echoed each other, furious.

"It's not as dangerous as before, but the spell was too powerful to completely eradicate with all the other things that needed to be righted," Yugi smiled sadly.

Ryou shook his head with a heavy heart, "What did I say? Too good for his own good,"

Yami nodded. He looked to Yugi and said, "Do I just place this on your head?"

Yugi said, "That should do it."

And it did. When the object of transference was on his body's brow, the spiritual form in front of them shimmered an incandescent, radiant silver glow that gracefully seemed to liquefy before their eyes and pour itself over the motionless body. Yugi's body adopted that same ethereal shine as his lips parted and he inhaled his first breath in over fifteen minutes. The group didn't know what was stronger: their imminent relief that Yugi was still with them on the mortal plane, or their absolute fascination at the process of his resurrection.

The magic around him dissipated as he sat up and opened his amethyst orbs. He breathed softly, in and out, while moving his hands and arms about slowly. He looked around the room and smiled brightly at them all. Yami's smile was watery as he pulled Yugi into another, tighter embrace than before.

"I'm sorry," Yami said into his hair. "I'm sorry that I couldn't be stronger--" Yami was interrupted.

"It's too late to apologize," Yugi leaned back from the hug, looking into Yami's eyes as they widened in confusion and obvious pain.

"I've already fallen so hard for you," Yugi's smile never dropped. "So hard it hurt when I didn't see you for three years," Yugi took a hold of Yami's jacket and pulled him forward and kissed him with such a passion that they had never met with before. Even through Yami's shock he was able to return the kiss full force.

"I love you, Yami," Yugi said with his forehead pressed to Yami's.

Yami thought he had shed enough tears to last a lifetime, but another escaped without notice. The first tear of pure and unadulterated bliss and happiness. He pulled Yugi into his arms and stood up, twirling them like a mad carrousel and laughing all the way.

"I love you too!" He shouted out, uncaring about how much emotion that he was showing. It had to be the best moment in either of his lives. His soul mate was with him, and they loved each other. What more could a Pharaoh of Khemet and the King of Camelot desire?

Yugi laughed with him, and soon the others joined in their contagious joy. They were all alive, they all had their families back, and they had returned the world back on its correct axis for the hundredth time it seemed. And the bound between all of them was stronger than ever. No one could say what the next adventure would be, only that there would be another and that they would all face it together.

After all these years of dangerous games, who wouldn't turn into an adrenaline junkie?

XXXXXXXX

Epilogue? Yes, it's coming soon...Maybe. Depends on reviewers. Hope you all enjoyed immensely, I know I loved writing it, even if it was a tortuous process plaguing my mind for a few weeks. But that's the evil nature of plot bunnies, ne?

Love you all, especially all you reviewers!


End file.
